After and Ever
by Eun-Jung
Summary: From the writer of "Memory of Yesterday" comes seven vignettes that happen after the events of the story. Read about Gaea's second generation and the fates of its first.
1. Folken Escarii de Fanel

**Author's Note:** As stated in the summary, I am eunc, just on a different and more active account. So please do not think that this is someone else ripping off one of my stories and report me. That would be most counter-productive for you and me.

If you haven't read "Memory of Yesterday," then reading this might be a little confusing. But you're more than welcome to read anyway.

I haven't quite gotten the "Memory of Yesterday" universe out of my system yet. So I will be writing seven vignettes of sorts just to close the universe off to me forever. Ages are very important as they tell you the progression of time, so I ask that you pay attention to that detail. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this little spin-off. Please tell me your thoughts about this work, be they good or bad. Thank you!

22 rotations) Renard  
21 rotations) Kolt/Siva  
20 rotations) Folken  
16 rotations) Diane  
10 rotations) Miyuki

* * *

**After and Ever  
Folken Escarii de Fanel**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think?"

A striped tail of iron-gray and black swayed back and forth pensively. Blue eyes turned away from the gorgeous sapphire-jeweled hairpin and towards the young man standing behind. "I think you got her something like this last week," Siva sighed hopelessly with a twitter of his ear.

The tom's twin, a rusty-iron colored cat man, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I remember her wearing it yesterday when we went out. You can't get this either."

Running a hand through his raven hair, Folken Fanel sighed in frustration while maintaining his trademark stoic face. "I guess then we'll have to look a little more. I can't believe that today is her birthday. And her rotation celebration is going to start soon."

"Ne, Prince Folken, you still have some time," Kolt encouraged cheerfully. His black ears swiveled in time with his swaying rust-colored tail. "And it's not like Princess Miyuki is going to be angry if you don't have a gift."

"Dummy," Siva snapped while slapping the back of his brother's head. "It's her tenth-rotation celebration. It's a big deal to everyone. It wouldn't do if the Crowned Prince were the only one to show up without a gift!"

"Well, it's the idiot's fault for always doting on her like he does! If he would cut back on being such a fantastic big brother then it would be easier finding a gift for Princess Miyuki!"

As the cats continued to bicker about what the Fanelian prince should do, Folken smiled slightly. Kolt and Siva were about a rotation older than himself, and the three of them grew up together in the palace as if they were brothers—or as close as Merle would let them be, considering that Folken was the Crowned Prince of Fanelia. Even though the twins were older, Folken stood a head taller than them, having inherited his father's height. In fact, most of the prince's appearance came from his father: unruly sable hair, a tall and gangly figure, and a slightly darker complexion. Many in the kingdom even declared that the King and Crowned Prince had similar personalities. The most Folken had inherited from his mother were her ears and her eyes, her all-knowing emerald eyes.

_Although I wish I had Mother's abilities right about now_, the prince groaned silently as he remembered the task at hand. _I would have at least guessed beforehand that something like this would happen._ At twenty-rotations, an older brother should be able to remember his little sister's birthday!

Sensing the dark-haired man's worsening mood, the brothers stopped in their argument. Siva assured, "Prince Folken, I'm sure that we'll find something. After all, the entire kingdom is excited for Princess Miyuki, and everyone would be willing to help the Crowned Prince with his little sister."

Kolt shook his head in disgust. "Always the optimist, Siva."

"Hey! Are you picking a fight?"

"Want some of this?"

"Don't mess with me, jerk!"

"Yeah? Let's go, moron!" Kolt leaped at his brother and tackled him to the ground. Siva managed to rotate his body so that they would roll on the ground and he would land on top. The rust-furred brother then pushed off his twin and swiped at him with his claws; nimbly the gray tom skipped to the side and went for his counterpart from underneath. The two toms jumped and dodged each other like a circus act, attracting the local children.

"Masters Kolt and Siva are at it again!" they shouted excitedly to their friends. "Look!"

"I think Master Siva will win today."

"Nah, he won twice in a row already. Master Kolt will probably win this one."

Turning away from this typical behavior, Folken searched the market place from where he stood, hoping to see something of interest and worth. To his surprise, his verdant eyes stopped upon a glinting head bobbing in the middle of the crowd. "Prince Folken, what a surprise to see you outside the palace today," a young lady commented as she emerged gracefully from the mass of people. Although only sixteen-rotations old, she stood out against the crowd with her clear skin, vibrant sky eyes, dark wavy hair, and lovely developing form. She wore a pale pink dress with a white Asturian laced collar and matching gloves.

And one of her gloved arms looped into the arms of her fiancé. Twenty-two rotations old, the young man stood at even height with Folken. The Asturian royalty's curling mahogany hair and jaunty smile fit with his royal garments. Upon seeing the Fanelian prince, he expressed the same sentiments as his betrothed. "I thought you would be at the palace with your sister making preparations for tonight," the Crowned Prince of Asturia added.

Folken bowed politely to Renard Aston and his lady companion Diane Schezar in greeting. "I have some matters to settle outside."

"By matters, you mean finding a present for Miyuki?" Renard chuckled lightly. Usually, Folken would be annoyed by such familiar behavior; but since Renard was two rotations his senior and a good old friend, the Fanelian prince took the teasing in stride.

"It's very important," he answered straightforwardly.

"Yes, indeed it is," Renard laughed kindly. "She is after all your most precious little sister."

"I'm happy to be invited to Princess Miyuki's rotation celebration," Diane said as she observed right and left, "but I don't understand why you, Prince Folken, and every other Fanelian is making such a large fuss over the occasion. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were giving the princess away in marriage, never to see her again in Fanelia."

"It is a lot for a single birthday," Renard agreed with a nod. "In Asturia, your tenth-rotation isn't much to celebrate. That, and it's very odd to see you so fussy, Folken."

Verdant eyes blinked in confusion. "Me?"

"The Prince Folken that we know and remember from those visits in the summer is a composed and indifferent Crowned Prince of Fanelia," Diane explained with a devilish smile, one that Folken had seen on her mother's face many a time. "You're not one to show much affection publicly, nor are you the type to be easily flustered."

"I haven't selected a present for my sister yet," Folken explained lamely. He hated showing this side of him to others, especially those who he would have to deal with constantly in the future. Although a friend, the Crowned Prince of Asturia should not see Folken's weaknesses—as Fanelia's future ruler, Prince Folken needed to maintain his image of strength and solidity.

_Why can't I do this as easily as Father?_

"And this too is out of character," young Lady Schezar added with a shake of her dainty head. Her dark ringlets swayed with her. "In Palas, you would always be prepared ahead of time, never allowing a mistake or imperfection. It's bizarre to see you so...so human."

Instantly, Siva and Kolt bristled. "Now see here, you brat!" Kolt snapped at the noblewoman while dusting himself off. "You may be a royal guest here at Fanelia, but that doesn't allow you to speak like that to Prince Folken!"

"Yes, there's no reason to be so rude!" Siva put in as he helped his brother and himself.

"I'm not being rude," Diane responded indignantly, turning slightly away from a forming dust cloud. "I'm just remarking on the fact that Prince Folken, a man famous for his flawlessness, has made a grave mistake in regards to his most precious sister. Mother often speaks of how fond the prince is for Princess Miyuki. It's not like him to forget a present for a very special day, nevertheless a very special person."

"He has many things to be concerned about today," Kolt snipped. "It's not his fault that he couldn't prepare a gift for Princess Miyuki on time."

"Yeah!"

"Siva, Kolt, it's all right. There's no need to get angry."

"But—"

The prince shot the twins a warning glare. "It's all right."

"Folken, what are your other duties that it would take so much of your time and thought?" Renard questioned, hoping to divert Folken's growing annoyance. "It must be immense since you've been occupied with it for days now, I assume."

"On top of my regular duties, I've been tending to the memorial rites of some Royal Family members."

At the brief explanation, Folken could see the confusion on Renard's face, the Asturian prince not understanding. Intelligent in many matters of the world, Renard knew that Miyuki had not been born on the death anniversary of any Fanelian royalty. So he was bewildered by what Folken told him. Whose memorial rites were the Crowned Prince attending to?

"Five rotations ago on this very day, the Royal Children of Fanelia were attacked by a dragon," Folken began quietly. "Since it was Miyuki's birthday, I took her and my other brothers and sister out on a picnic to celebrate. Father had gone to Cesario for a summit while Mother was away in Freid to help Duchess Marine during her pregnancy. I was in charge of the country then, and I decided that we would leave the city walls and play near the forest."

He swallowed before he shakily continued, "The dragon...It came out of nowhere. Before I could do anything, Slanzar and Niri were killed. He was ten and she was seven. Goulas did his best to protect Miyuki...he managed to blind the dragon in both eyes before he also fell. He would be seventeen today, and probably a better warrior than me." Folken shook his head at the memories. "By the time I drew my sword, the dragon was about to eat Miyuki with Goulas dying in its claws. I managed to slay the devil and save the only sibling I had left."

There was a moment of silence before Folken said more.

"Mother and Father always tell me every rotation that I'm not responsible for what happened to them," he said almost as a whisper. Especially after the incident, while they had been mourning for their three children, his mother and father had assured him with tears and broken hearts that Folken should not blame himself. The prince could never forget his mother's heart-wrenching sobs or his father's cracking voice while he held the queen. "But, as you see, that's not something I can easily believe."

"Prince Folken always visits the graves and prepares the rites," Kolt explained.

"Not even the King and Queen dare to stop him," Siva murmured.

"Do you see now, little missy?" Kolt demanded from the younger Diane. "It's not at all a laughing matter, saying our prince isn't human. In fact, he's probably more human than anyone in Palas or that damn country of yours. With the rites to ready, Prince Folken still has to complete his duties as a diplomat—earlier he was busy with the dispute between Freid and Ezgardia and settling the trade agreement between them."

Siva put a hand on his brother's arm to quiet him. "You must admit, Lady Schezar and Prince Aston," the black and gray tom said in a gentler tone, "that Prince Folken is not as indifferent or emotionless as people assume."

"I'm sorry." Renard looked to the ground in shame. "I knew that some of the Royal children had died rotations ago, but I never knew the story. I sincerely apologize for my behavior earlier: to you, Folken, and to everyone in Fanelia."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Diane apologized as well.

"It's all right...it's not something that many people outside of Fanelia know about," Folken assured calmly. Now he felt uneasy at the sight of Diane's tears; he hoped that the queen would not think that he had bullied the Asturian noblewoman. _That would be the cake topper,_ the raven-haired man groaned. _Mother would eat me alive if she knew I made a girl cry._ "You really wouldn't have known. It pains our country to remember, so not many speak about it, nevertheless to outsiders." He then gave them a bow. "Now if you will excuse me, there is still some time left before the celebration's start. I might still find something before then. I will see you two in the grand hall." Folken ran off, Siva and Kolt hot on his heels.

"Sorry, Prince," Kolt apologized first. "We lost our cool."

"We should have kept calm," Siva admitted.

"It's fine," the twenty-rotation old panted as he maintained his sprint. "You were just watching out for me, like always. Now do me one better and help me find a present for Miyuki."

Knowing that they were forgiven, the twin troublemakers saluted playfully, "As you command, Your Majesty!"

They searched amongst the stalls until the sun completely sank behind the mountains and fireworks lit up the evening sky. Princess Miyuki's tenth rotation celebration had begun.

"I'm out of time..." His broad shoulders sagging, Folken sighed hopelessly. "I'll just have to face her empty-handed. I hope that Miyuki will be able to forgive me."

The twins looked to each other with mischievous smiles. "Prince Folken!" they sang together.

"Huh?"

Drumming their fingers together with excited anticipation, the cats with Chesire grins beamed in unison, "We know a perfect gift for Princess Miyuki!"

"What?"

"We'll tell you once we reach the castle," the brothers laughed as they led the chase. An hour and a half later after a flurry of getting clean and finding the proper garments, Folken finally entered the grand hall properly dressed and completely out of breath. Before he could regulate his breathing, a black-haired girl a fourth of his height ran gleefully towards her brother.

"You're here! You're finally here!" the young princess giggled happily. Twirling in her short dress in front of the prince, the ten-rotation old said, "Look, Brother, look! Mother braided my hair today and tied it like this. She said that people on the Mystic Moon wore their hair like this sometimes. What do you think? Is it all right?"

Her shiny ebony hair had been plaited into two braids, each heavy braid then looped back at it's beginning. Deep-blue ribbons bows connected the ropes of hair. The little girl's glowing green eyes stared at Folken for approval. Kneeling before her, he gently touched her hair and affirmed, "They're lovely, Miyuki."

With a smile that belonged both to the queen and princess, Miyuki hugged her brother and thanked him.

Folken having finally completed the party, the celebration then continued, first with dinner and then cake. Afterward, there would be presents for Miyuki to open. Fanelian tradition observed birthdays differently, but their father had remarked how he enjoyed their mother's happier, sentimental tradition more than Fanelia's more solemn one. So whenever King Van could bully his advisers and councilmen into agreement, he would commemorate rotation celebrations in Mystic Moon style.

_Father is really far too fond of Mother. It's a wonder how she hasn't left him from being smothered so much._

Once dinner was done, the party moved into the throne room. Everyone presented their gifts to the young princess as she sat patiently on her throne.

When it came to Folken's turn, he told his sister apologetically that he could not get a gift for her. Feeling ashamed for failing so miserably, he told her that he would do anything that she asked to compensate for the present. In response, Miyuki wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and said, "Of all people, I don't need anything from you, Brother."

"But—"

"Thank you for being my older brother. Without you, I wouldn't even be alive today." She smiled at him. "You know, when we were all together, we were happy to know that you were our older brother. Big Brothers looked up to you, and Sister was always proud of you. I wouldn't trade being your sister for anything."

"Such serious yet insightful words for a girl only ten-rotations old," Van chuckled as he pat his only daughter on the head. Turning to his son, the middle-aged man grinned, "Don't you think?"

Nodding, Folken then said, "I may not have a physical present to give you, but there is something else I can give you." _I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. But I don't have any other choice..._ Kneeling in front of his sister, he took her hand and said aloud, "I give you, Princess Miyuki Variel de Fanel, my word as Crowned Prince Folken Escarii de Fanel that I will marry Lady Kore of the House of Songi, just as you asked me to do two weeks ago." He stood up and glanced across the room, where a lovely young Fanelian noblewoman stood with a blush blooming across her face.

_This isn't fair to her,_ Folken acknowledged regretfully as he watched his sweetheart. He had known Kore for most of his life, her being the House of Songi's third child and visiting Fanelia's capital often. But it had only been within the last few moons that Folken had started openly courting her. _And now I'm being a bastard by suddenly proposing to her just to have a gift to Miyuki. I only hope that I won't be completely rejected..._

Walking up to her, the prince asked carefully, "Is that all right with you? I know that this is sudden, but I—"

"For you, anything is fine," Kore replied happily behind her hands. Blinking away some tears, she turned away, "I'm sorry, please excuse me. I'm just so happy..." She then bowed to the princess, remembering how the engagement required Miyuki's approval. "If you would have me as a sister, Princess Miyuki, I would be deeply honored."

Running up to the eighteen-rotation old lady, the little girl hugged Kore around the legs. "I would be very happy."

Pleased to see Miyuki so readily approve of his future wife, he said to her, "Then I will make the public announcement tomorrow."

"Thank you, Brother. I'm very happy that you've finally decided to marry Lady Kore."

"Are you? Everything that you wanted should only make me happy."

"Ne, but that makes me happy, seeing Brother happy," the little princess confessed. Her words make Folken wonder exactly how well did Miyuki know his heart and the guilt he felt towards her and their late siblings. "Now that you're marrying, you'll always have someone who can stay with you and share that happiness with you." Miyuki then snickered mischievously. "And now I can share all your secrets with Big Sister—I can call you that now, right?—with Big Sister Kore."

Pinking in embarrassment, Folken nabbed his little sister and tickled her with a poker face. "Who do you think you're telling anything to, you little imp? Perhaps I should let Kolt and Siva have their way with you and bully you like they used to? Or maybe their brother Balentin?" Quietly in the Miyuki's ear he whispered, "Or should I fly you up the highest tree and just leave you there?"

Pinching and stretching her brother's cheeks, the princess whispered back, "You know I could fly right back down—and Father would be very angry. Nana Merle might actually be angrier."

Folken blanched at the thought of dealing with the she-cat that had spawned and controlled Fanelia's most dangerous duo. "You win."

"I think it's lovely you're finally engaged," Fanelia's queen agreed while coming alongside her children and future daughter-in-law. She took Kore's hand and smiled. "It'll be nice for Miyuki and me to have you live with us. We've been worried about how traveling from Songi to the capital every other week would take its toll on you." One thing Folken admired about his mother was her constancy; Queen Hitomi's continuous grace and kindness, as well as her long-lasting beauty, had made her famous throughout Gaea. And even now, although she was into her forties and standing beside a maiden, Hitomi did not look all that much older than her late twenties.

_Perhaps Kore will be blessed by the gods like Mother has._

"Hopefully your fiancée is not as stubborn as your mother," Van teased his son while patting him on the back in congratulations.

"The only person stubborner than me on Gaea is you," Hitomi retorted.

"Doubtful, beloved."

Folken shook his head at his father. Miyuki grinned sweetly and said in a sing-song voice, "You shouldn't have said that, Father!"

"You're right, Van," Hitomi conceded with a grin that froze Van's heart. "And that's why you're sleeping by yourself from now on. I'll be staying in the east wing because I'm so stubborn." Before the king could get a word in, the queen turned on her heel and began chatting merrily with her future daughter-in-law.

_Well...she's merciful and kind to everyone but Father...only because he's asking for it._

"Father, you know better than anyone what Mother's temper is like," Folken sighed tiredly while looking at his sulking parent. "You've known her since you ascended the throne when you were fifteen. Honestly, if you don't like being away from her so much, don't make her angry like that. You're forty-four rotations old and have been married for over twenty; please act your age in regards towards your wife."

"Don't worry, Father," Miyuki comforted as she took Van's hand in her soft little one. "Since it's my turn, I'll ask Mother to forgive you. And because it's my birthday, it's even better."

While the ten-rotation old girl led her father away to reconcile him with her mother, someone placed a strong hand on Folken's shoulder. The Crowned Prince turned to face a smiling Lord Hiigo. "Congratulations on your impromptu engagement, My Prince. I wish you all the good fortune our gods could possibly grant. After your announcement tomorrow, I will make our House ready for another Intended."

"Thank you, Uncle." Although they were not related by blood, Hitomi regarded Hiigo like a cousin, and therefore he basically was family to Folken and Miyuki. And the Fanelian lord had acted like a doting uncle to the Royal Children through the rotations, so he more than deserved the title. The prince knew that his new fiancée would be in good hands with Hiigo. "I leave Kore to your care and tutelage."

"I'm honored," Hiigo bowed formally as he walked away to dote upon the little princess.

Finally left to himself, Folken sighed as he closed his eyes as he thought of everything he was responsible for. He still had the Asturian contracts to look over, as well as the new trading policies from Freid and Zaibach; Ezgardia had a new proposal for agricultural techniques and hoped Fanelia would partner with them...And now Folken was engaged and would have to make all the proper arrangements with the court as well as Kore's parents. Although stressed and pressed with burdens from all sides, the Crowned Prince remembered what his namesake uncle had told him with a smile in a dream five rotations ago.

_Take one ordeal at a time...one day at a time._


	2. Diane Schezar

**Author's Note:** Well here comes the second vignette! I hope that everyone enjoyed the first little tidbit as we watched a day in the life of Van and Hitomi's first offspring (and caught little glimpses of their youngest child). Now I hope you enjoy this second little view into this universe. Please review!

23 rotations) Renard  
21 rotations) Folken  
17 rotations) Diane  
16 rotations) Marcus

* * *

**After and Ever  
****Diane Schezar  
**

* * *

Smiling as pleasantly as the sun's warm rays, seventeen-rotation old Diane Schezar enjoyed the beautiful Asturian afternoon outside of the Schezar villa. She and her mother Celena Schezar happily drank their afternoon tea as the summer breezes fluttered past them. Pulling her long dark braid over one shoulder, young Diane leaned forward and asked her mother to tell her again how her parents had found each other.

Celena shook her head while she put down her teacup on its elegant saucer. "Diane, you've heard this story many times before."

"Yes, but I want to hear it again." Setting her expression, unblinkingly the young lady stared into her mother's identical eyes and asked softly, "Please, Mother?"

"Determined, just like your father," Celena grinned as she touched her daughter's pale cheek affectionately. "Or just like me, I think he would say." Proudly the Asturian noblewoman could claim that her daughter was beautiful; Diane had inherited the Schezar countenance with her mother and uncle's dazzling cerulean eyes. But having her father's dark hair, his nose, his ears, and his charming smile did not make her any less attractive. In fact, they simply made Diane stand out more amongst the nobility at court.

_Enough to catch _his _attention—but that can be debatably good or bad,_ Diane laughed silently. _That's when _he _started picking on me...or ignoring me, depending on the day and _his _mood._

"So will you tell me the story again, Mother?"

"Very well...telling you once more wouldn't hurt, especially since you like it so much." Relaxing back into her chair, the older noblewoman started, "So you remember how when I was five-rotations old, I was kidnapped from our home by Zaibach sorcerers."

"Yes."

"Your Uncle Allen had a very unfortunate time. First our father disappeared, then I'm kidnapped, and finally our mother died from illness and grief. Brother was left alone for a long time...and he never gave up his search for me. Ten rotations passed before we were reunited, and we met again at the end of the First Great Gaean War."

"What happened to you, Mother? Where were you those ten rotations?" Diane asked these questions every time her mother told the tale; and every time her questions were vaguely answered. The young lady had a feeling that this time would be the same as always.

"No one really knew. It's always been unclear what happened to me and where I went to," her mother smiled sadly. "All your uncle ever found out for sure was that Zaibach sorcerers kidnapped me and made me forget who I was so I would loyally serve Zaibach."

_Something terrible must have happened if Mother wants to keep it quiet—she's never afraid to share anything. Uncle won't speak of those times, and even Father clams up whenever this topic is brought up. None of the Castelo men will tell me anything either. _Diane sighed. _But I know that Mother's scar has something to do with it. You can barely see it unless the light hits it just right, but it's there. Mother must have gotten that scar when she was younger, with Zaibach._

It hurt Diane's heart to know that someone or something had marred her mother's near-perfect beauty and undoubtedly put Celena and her family through much pain. The scar along Celena's right cheek ran long; and by the nature of the old wound, at one point it had run deep. So even if Diane wanted to know the history, she never pushed for the answers.

"But I did suffer..." Celena's sky eyes saddened. "And my suffering brought pain upon others. I had to recover from war trauma, and your uncle and his faithful sergeant Gaddes were by my side that whole trying time. And then four years before the Second Great Gaean War, I spent a lot of time in Fanelia and became closer to Van." Laughing behind her hand, Celena wiggled her brows as she said, "A lot of people thought that we would become engaged, but that was because they misinterpreted our relationship. Your father and your uncle were two of those people."

"Really?" Young Diane had not heard that little bit before. She knew that King Fanel and her mother had some sort of intimate relationship back in the day: the Crusade crew had revealed that much. But she had never known that her father had been one to think that Mother had been in love with the king. "Was Father jealous?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the blonde woman mused while stirring her tea. "He hadn't realized his feelings for me yet, I'm sure. I doubt he was jealous at the time: probably happy for me."

"So when did he actually start caring for you like a man does a woman?"

"That's a little tricky to determine. What does your father tell you?"

"He said that he first fell in love with you at your first party in Palas." Diane imitated her father's speech, which made her mother giggle. "I've seen many a beautiful woman by then, especially being around your uncle. But I never felt frozen and stunned still until I saw your mother that night...and every night after whenever she entered a party. She still does it to me even now."

Somewhat grumpily, Diane's mother crossed her arms and remarked, "I wish he would tell me that himself."

The seventeen-rotation old girl rolled her eyes. "Mother."

"Yes, yes, be nice to your father. Honestly, why does everyone think I bully him? If anything, he's the one that bullies me!" Celena huffed. "Anyway, for eight rotations I had nightmares and inner demons that I didn't know how to deal with on my own. And at that same time, Hitomi had been discovered on Gaea and Van was desperately searching for his long-fated lover."

"You'll have to tell me their story again, too," Diane grinned as she rested her head in her hands. The only romance she loved hearing about more than her own parents' tale was the one about King Van and Queen Hitomi of Fanelia. Without a doubt, no other lovers' tale could be more epic or romantic than theirs. _I remember my school friends being jealous when they learned that Mother was very good friends with Queen Hitomi and King Van. They were even more jealous when they found out I was well-acquainted with Prince Folken._

"Perhaps tomorrow night. Now where was I?"

"Everyone had reunited with Queen Hitomi in Freid, but she didn't remember anyone or anything that had happened before then."

"Ah, you're right." As she recalled those memories, Celena shook her head with sadness weighing upon her heart. "It was a terrible time. She had amnesia and had completely forgotten all of her memories of Gaea. She had even forgotten all about her love for Van and the time she spent with everyone else. Everyone was completely heartbroken that she had no memory of them at all." Wiping away the slightly forming tears, the elder Schezar continued, "Since I've told you all about this part before, I think I can skip to the part when I got shipped back to Palas before the Second War started."

Diane loved this best about her mother's storytelling: even though the story remained the same, Celena would detail a different section of the tale and delve deeper into that part for each telling. Last time the lady had told the story, she had gone into detail about the time where Gaddes and her had pretended to be engaged when covertly traveling from Freid to Fanelia. _Father hates hearing that part, especially when it's front of Uncle Allen and the others, _Diane laughed to herself._ I guess they really didn't know what had happened before then._

"During the Second Great Gaean War, your father sent me letters. At the end of the war, Princess Eries found them and confronted me about it. And that's when your father and I confessed to everyone that we were in love with each other. Dear me, that was a riot," Celena giggled while placing a hand on her cheek.

"I can imagine." Diane rolled her eyes. _Especially if King Dryden and the Crew were there to mix things up. And I know Queen Millerna and Princess Eries were bound to be hysterical about the whole ordeal. I'm sure Uncle Allen had a splitting headache just trying to get everyone settled._

"And then I didn't speak to your uncle for two moons."

That stopped Diane in her thoughts.

"Two moons?"

Of course that was hard to believe. Her Uncle Allen visited Diane whenever he had a free moment from his duties. And every other week he would send a doting gift to his only sister and only niece. Undoubtedly her mother enjoyed the attention and found great joy in speaking and spending time with her elder brother. As a family bound by blood, they were all that each other had. _So how could she possibly not speak to him for two moons?_

"Well, I was rather upset with him, so it served him right. Even though he approved the relationship between Gaddes and me, Brother wouldn't let us meet freely—it's as if he didn't trust his right-hand man or his little sister! Honestly, your uncle was very frustrating at that time...especially that one incident."

"Which one?"

"The one that made me finally speak to him again," was Celena's sardonic grin. "It was easy not speaking to your uncle for two moons since he went back and forth between Palas and Castelo at that time. I would just stay in Palas with the queen or come to the villa. So for two moons, I wouldn't greet him when he returned to the capital and I wouldn't write to him during his time at the fort."

The dark-haired maiden whistled. "Mother, you're a terrible woman. I'm sure Uncle was terribly hurt."

"Well, that would be the point, since at the same time I wasn't allowed to really spend any time with Gaddes. It was all rather frustrating." Celena shook her fair head at the exasperating memories. "Anyway, Brother returned from Castelo that one day, and again I wasn't at the port to greet him. I figured that since I wasn't allowed to greet Gaddes, then why should I bother tempting myself by going to the port?"

"I feel so bad for Uncle," Diane sighed. Young Schezar was beginning to realize why her handsome uncle had so battle-worn eyes and expressions: his younger sister had beaten most of his life out of him with her cutting behavior!

"Yes, apparently everyone did. But he's always been strong," Celena sighed with a fond smile. "Brother didn't let it show on his face that he was bothered and sent Gaddes ahead to the palace to report their return. Of course, the crew didn't think that was such a good idea—it would take them time to anchor Crusade I and make sure everything was all right. Gaddes and I would at least have an hour alone. But Brother already knew that and let your father go anyway."

_Uncle Allen is far too kind to Mother._ "So did you and Father enjoy that little time together?"

"Yes, five minutes was enough for us to decide that we were going to go to the market place. I think Hitomi calls them 'dates,' although I have no idea why you would name time spent with your lover after dried fruits—but it sounds cute. Anyway, your father and I go to the market to have a date alone...and everyone else had to tag along." Resting her chin against her delicate hand, the noblewoman droned, "Brother wasn't there because he had matters to settle at the palace, but everyone else from Crusade I designated himself chaperone in Brother's stead.

"Can you imagine that chaos? Not only were they being their usual selves, but they were also harassing Gaddes at every available moment. I'm still amazed to this day how your father is capable of putting up with so much. Eventually, I ran out of patience: to the point where I told everyone to get out of my sight and not to show their faces until they learned to grow up."

"Oh, no, Mother, you didn't!" came a gasp with a hand covering the mouth. Diane knew very well that her unofficial nannies were sensitive, especially to anything Celena said. The young Schezar knew that the men must have been utterly heartbroken when Celena told them that she did not want to even see their faces ever again.

"That should give you an idea at how angry and frustrated I was. I only wanted some time with the man I love—time that I've been denied for two moons now. So I told them that I didn't want to see them. When they wouldn't leave, I left instead. I was so upset, I didn't return to the palace even after the sun set. Undoubtedly everyone was worried, but I didn't care. I didn't realize really what the time was until your father found me at your grandmother's grave. Everyone had been looking for me ever since I ran away that afternoon."

Leaning forward in her seat, completely enthralled by the drama her mother told, Diane asked in an amazed whisper, "How did Father know where you were?"

"He's just that good." Celena grinned proudly. "And I think he's probably the only one who would ever scold me without feeling guilty for making me cry. In Jeture's name, that man can kick up quite a storm when he's angry. He gave me earful once he found me, telling me how everyone was worked up in a panic trying to find me all day. Gaddes was rather angry, me having made everyone so worried. He said that Brother was anxiously waiting for me at home while the boys were in a mad frenzy all over Palas looking for me. And without thinking, I slapped him."

Diane blinked. "What?"

"I slapped your father," her mother repeated without batting a lash. "Here I am, tired and stressed, not to mention heartsick, and I haven't eaten anything all day. I was really upset, wondering why in the world he would be angry with me when he should be angry with everyone else ruining our precious time together. So I gave him a good one across the face."

"Mother..."

"He didn't retaliate either."

_I see that Uncle Allen isn't the only one that's too kind to Mother. And they say that _I'm_ the spoiled one._ Diane began to wonder exactly what kind of powers Schezar women held over men and why any god would curse mankind that way. "So what did Father do instead?"

Resting against the back of her chair and smirking, Celena picked up her teacup and said before sipping, "He calmed me down and scolded me like how I needed." As she placed the cup back down, she explained, "I already knew how much Brother loved me and that everything he did was for my benefit. So I should have understood why he was being so strict with the relationship between Gaddes and me. Your father then continued to scold me about the crew too. Again I already knew how they really cared about me and how they had difficulty parting from something they really treasured."

"Like when they had to say goodbye to Crusade I?" Diane remembered the day her father had returned from a battle between Asturia and Basram, her mother running into his arms as soon as he stepped through the door. There had been news that the Crusade had been shot down from the sky during the battle. But fortunately, the Crusade had protected its men and had kept everyone alive; alas, the ship was beyond repair. The Castelo men were in tears over the ship and had a long row when they discovered that they would have to get a new ship. Some of the men were beyond "distraught"; some of the men took parts of the Crusade to keep as mementos, like heartbroken lovers. Diane knew then that her nannies would have difficulties seeing her off on her wedding day.

"I guess it's a good thing that they all like Crusade II so much," the little lady joked while drinking some of her own tea. She picked up a cookie and snacked on it thoughtfully. "Otherwise we would have to be somewhat concerned."

"They're good boys. And that made it easier for me to swallow my pride and go back home with Gaddes. The surprise was that everyone was waiting for me there. I had over twenty men run up to me all at once, tears and snot all over their scruffy faces, apologizing to me about what happened. They never wanted me to feel upset, they just wanted me to be with the best man possible. They promised to be more considerate of my feelings and not to do anything that would upset me again. Of course, with all of them looking like kicked puppies, I couldn't do anything but forgive them."

"Did…did Uncle say anything?" dark-haired Schezar asked carefully.

"No," Celena shook her head. "I guess he figured that your father had said everything that needed to be said. Brother just held me and made me promise not to run off so suddenly again. He had horrible flashbacks of when I was first kidnapped, and he had been very concerned. He understood that if I was angry, but he would appreciate next time if I would tell him where I would be just in case."

Diane had noticed that about Uncle Allen; he always worried about her mother and had a terrible fear of losing people: perhaps so much so that he never married or had family of his own. Although he had eventually admitted Princess Eries as a lover, Uncle Allen never made serious efforts to start a family. She didn't understand why when he would have made a wonderful father, she was sure.

_"He's trying to atone for his sins,"_ Renard had told her once during teatime some moons ago. _"The Schezar's have an interesting and twisted history, one that I'm sure Sir Allen would like to keep away from the following pure generation. It's best that you don't pry into it."_

_Even then, his eyes and voice were cold to me,_ Diane slightly smiled at the memory of the prince. She really wanted to know but felt Renard's warning—and even then, she knew he had pushed her away from the topic for her own good. "So did Uncle become stricter afterward?"

"No, he actually became laxer. Gaddes and I were allowed to meet more often and more freely, so our feelings were finally allowed to grow and blossom. And then, of course as you know, three moons after Hitomi and Van's wedding, your mother and father were married. With Brother's blessing, Gaddes was married into the Noble House of Schezar. And then some time later, you were born."

The women sat silently for a moment, enjoying the sun against their faces.

After a bird flew past, Celena reached out and held her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry, Diane."

"Hm? About what, Mother?"

Turning to her daughter, Celena muttered, "I'm a terrible mother. Here I am telling you how your father and I became happy together after fighting for our love the day after your engagement to Prince Renard is finalized." She brushed her child's hair with her slender fingers. "I know that you really liked that boy from Port Town. And I know you have a hard time with Prince Renard. He's not the easiest person to get along with, and he's been treating you coldly for rotations now. He used to be very fond of you when you were children. Even with six rotations between you to, he took such very good care of you when we visited the palace. And then when you turned nine, he didn't treat you the same anymore. I remember you being terribly sad about that."

"Well, I'm all right now, and I'm engaged to him."

Celena carefully searched her daughters face as she questioned, "Will you be all right?"

"I don't mind it at all, Mother," Diane assured with a large grin. "I'm happy with Renard, despite what everyone might think."

Oh yes, her handsome and popular fiancé Crowned Prince Renard Aston: he inherited both King Dryden and Queen Millerna's good looks, their outstanding mental capacities, and their amazing charisma. Renard was an incredible man: a man who was kind to every courtier in Asturia but to Diane Schezar. Stories rampantly traveled through Palas' noble circles about how Renard treated Diane coldly and how he barely gave her the time of day. But the Asturian lady knew better.

Who would suspect him to be so shy? She remembered when she had been eleven and crying in the palace gardens over a biting remark Renard had made about her in front of everyone, especially the handsome Prince Folken of Fanelia. She had managed to save face in front of the court and to wait until she had retreated safely into the depths of the garden; however, the prince had quickly found her.

As he had stood behind Diane, the brown-haired royal had inquired almost arrogantly, _"Are you crying?"_

She had hated hearing the sound of his voice, and in her moment of pain, it had been far from welcome. So she had answered with as little venom as she could manage, _"Please leave me alone."_

_ "You were missed at lunch. Folken is looking for you. He noticed that you didn't seem to be feeling well and asked me to follow you."_

Diane had been touched by that news—she had just formally met Folken that day and he had noticed her distress while others had not. She remembered asking herself right then why hadn't she been betrothed to a prince like him instead of to Renard. _"I'll thank Prince Folken later for his concern. Now go away."_

Despite her desperate command, Renard had remained standing behind her.

_"You're crying because of what I said."_

He had not said anything more, but Diane had felt his stare boring into her back accusingly. Accusingly! In her heart, she had felt as if he had been accusing her for crying when he had been the one to incite her tears. Unable to take anymore bullying, she had lashed out back at him, _"Yes! There, are you happy now, Your Highness?__ I am crying because of what you said! __Now c__ould you kindly be your typical ass-self and not give a damn and go away?"_

Diane Schezar would never forget the surprised and hurt face that Renard had worn at that moment.

_ "I—I didn't mean to make you cry__..__."_ He had sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. _"You always keep a straight face whenever I tease you, I didn't think you were hurt by anything I said. You never cared for my opinion. And where did you learn to say words like that?"_

Still angry and allowing all of her built up fury to pour out, she had continued to snap, _"Do you ever say anything kind to me for me to care? And I hear you say things like that to Prince Marcus all the time."_

When Diane remembered the scene, she couldn't help but to laugh. With puffy red cheeks and eyes, an eleven-rotation old girl had told off a seventeen-rotation old boy that was easily twice her height: not to mention he was the Crowned Prince. But Renard had taken all of that in stride and had surprised her with his next words. _"Do...do you hate me?"_

But of course the little Asturian girl had not been gracious enough to notice the young man's apologetic tone. _"I don't have a choice, do I? Our parents made me your betrothed two rotations ago. I can't hate my future husband, especially since he's the Crowned Prince."_

_ "But you hate me, regardless."_ Renard had taken a seat beside her on the lawn, forlorn. _"It's a pity since I actually like you very much."_

_ "You're a terrible liar."_

_ "How am I a liar?"_

_ "You're the one who hates me!"_

Renard had blushed a deep red then. _"I guess...I guess you would think so."_ He had been silent before he had asked, _"Then how does someone prove his affection for you? Or at least, how would you like him to prove it to you?"_ He had awkwardly confessed that he had always been aware of Diane, ever since they were younger: even as a little girl younger than ten rotations, she was noticeably more beautiful than anyone else her age. And as she had gotten older, he had been even more conscious of her, and in the end treated her poorly because of his immaturity. He had wanted to treat her affectionately, but he had not known at what level of affection she would comfortable with. So he had cowardly chosen the easier path and had decided to tease her instead—perhaps she would understand him then. Apparently not.

But he had earnestly listened to Diane and made good on his word. Although he could not completely stop his cold behavior in front of others due to his shyness, Renard would send little tokens of affection or expressions of love that assured Diane of his wholehearted feelings. And especially after that day in the garden, he had become more sensitive to her moods.

"He's very thoughtful of me, Mother." Diane smiled encouragingly. "I believe he will be a great king after his father." She then sighed wearily as she recalled one little obstacle. "Too bad Prince Marcus won't take a page out of Renard's book. Renard fusses over his little brother constantly, almost as much as Queen Millerna does. He's worried that Prince Marcus won't be able to find a good girl because of his bad habits. Princess Aria and Princess Sylphie are worried about their younger brother as well."

Celena smiled, relieved to hear how fond Diane was of the Royal Family. If Diane had no qualms with the Astons, especially her fiancé, then the mother had no reason to fear for her daughter's marriage. "I'm happy that you're happy."

"And you shouldn't worry about the Schezar's either, Mother," the young lady continued to assure. "Renard made it a point that one of our children would inherit the name Schezar so that the line would continue."

"But dear—"

"I argued with him, but he wouldn't hear any of it. And since he won't budge, I won't let you argue against it either," Diane stated in a final voice she had learned from her mother and father. "He said that the House of Schezar is a noble one, and he did not want to see it end simply because it merged with the Royal House. He hopes that it continues and produces more famous and wonderful knights like Uncle."

Touched by Renard's concern for his future in-laws, Celena murmured gladly as she closed her eyes and leaned back, "I'm sure Brother would be honored to hear that."

"I'm excited," Diane grinned cheekily as she rested her head in the palms of her hands. "After marriage, who knows what else the future holds?"


	3. Marcus Cyril Aston

**Author's Note:** So here is the third vignette! I've come to realize that developing Asturian characters is rather difficult—I don't understand why, but I have the most trouble writing characters that originate from that blasted fictional country inspired by Venice. I would very much appreciate people's opinions on the character development (it's too unrealistic, too cheesy, etc.) and the quality of the short plots. Thank you!

27 rotations) Renard  
25 rotations) Folken  
21 rotations) Diane; Kashim  
20 rotations) Marcus  
15 rotations) Miyuki  
13 rotations) Catherina/Julia

* * *

**After and Ever  
****Marcus Cyril Aston**

**

* * *

**

Marcus Cyril Aston sighed at his cursed fate.

Ever since his elder brother had married six rotations ago, Marcus began to feel the pressures of finding _the one_ woman for himself. His two elder sisters Aria and Sylphie had already been married off a long time ago, both to lords of Asturia with honorable histories and character. In fact, their husbands had been married into the family to maintain the connection with the Royal House. So with the eldest three Royal "children" united with spouses, Marcus was next in line for matrimony.

The twenty-rotation old clicked his tongue disdainfully as he continued walking.

But how could he ever settle on just one woman?

The second prince of Asturia wasn't stupid; he knew that most of the Asturian nobles considered him a womanizer (and with good reason, but he would never admit that). He had heard all of the various stories burning rampantly throughout the capital about his oldest and newest conquests and the contempt it brought upon him and his numerous partners. Often, whenever Marcus met one noble or another at court, he would receive a glare and possibly a curse beneath someone's breath. _But they're just jealous that I know how to love women and they don't...or that their daughter is so easy to bed. And the whole lot of them are just jealous that they aren't as handsome as I am._

Like his elder brother, Marcus had inherited many good features from his father: a high nose, a square jaw, a jaunty smile that made any woman blush. But unlike Renard, Asturia's second prince had his mother's golden hair and violet eyes just as three of his sisters have. Indeed, the Asturian Royal Children were blessed with beauty. And Marcus had no shame in using it whichever way he desired.

_Women are women. They come at you, treating you like a bag of money or a piece of meat—why not return that sentiment in kind?_ The blond prince huffed as he smacked a large tapestry while walking past it. _I can't believe Brother expects me to happily enjoy just one for the rest of my life._

And then Marcus remembered the irritating conversation he had with his parents a little over a rotation ago. "I still can't believe they tried pushing for an engagement between me and that Fanelia's princess. Honestly, what are Mother and Father thinking?"

Although throughout the rotations Fanelia had risen as a stronger country, especially under King Van Fanel's leadership, Marcus still believed the agricultural nation beneath him in stature and class. He had even pointed out these sentiments to his parents on several occasions (during Folken's visits most especially), to all which his mother had reacted rather angrily. Queen Millerna had sternly admonished that Marcus did not understand the strength of Fanelia or its people—and he did not realize the good fortune he had with this single opportunity of becoming a part of that wonderful family. Not only were they all amazing people, but Princess Miyuki was well-known for her sweetness and stunning beauty.

"Heh, and I don't care if this Princess Miyuki is the most beautiful in Fanelia—that means nothing here," the Asturian prince sneered as he strolled on. "I'm sure that any girl in Palas surpasses a beauty from that backwards place." Remembering his trips to Fanelia when he was younger, Marcus felt sure that the Dragon Kingdom couldn't possibly produce a women beautiful enough to even entice him.

"Prince Marcus?"

Turning around behind him, he faced his sister-in-law, Diane Schezar. "Oh, what brings you to this side of the palace?" he asked while walking towards her.

Smiling serenely, unaffected by his charms or his worst behavior, Diane answered, "I was sent to retrieve you."

Marcus bit the inside of his cheek and glowered. If Diane had been sent to get him, then either his parents or his brother wanted him. Only the three of them knew how Diane affected him. _And that bastard of a brother had to go and marry her...when he _knew _how I felt. Che, picking a woman six rotations his junior! Jerk. And he wonders why I can't pick someone. Who's there to pick in comparison to her?_

"Prince Marcus, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Diane started over again, "The delegations from Fanelia, Ezgardia, and Freid have arrived. His Majesty Dryden and Her Majesty Millerna have summoned you to the throne room so that you may give your greetings."

"Yes, yes, I'll be there in a moment," he halfheartedly promised while waving her off.

"They told me to walk with you," the lady explained as she hooked her slender arm around his. Her opposite hand gripped his wrist tightly to make escape utterly impossible. "They wanted to be a hundred-percent positive that you would show up."

_Curses._

As the two walked together towards the throne room, Marcus grumbled about being forced to greet everyone. Wasn't it enough that he did it whenever Renard or Father forced him to go the other summits hosted by other countries? Why did he have to do it now in the comfort of his own home? Diane scolded him, reminding him for that very reason he had to do it. For this passing rotation, Asturia held the honor of hosting the New Alliance summit. The New Alliance met every rotation in a different nation, the countries meeting so that they may once more regulate and adjust trading between them and resolve any political matters with peaceful and agreeable solutions. But then Marcus argued why did he, the second prince of Asturia that held no real power, have to go and greet everyone?

"You shouldn't complain so much about your role, Prince Marcus," Diane laughed lightly. "Renard didn't when he was your age, and he has more responsibilities to see to."

Jealous and annoyed, Marcus snipped, "Why are you calling me Prince but not Brother? I know you are married, but you and I are almost the same age! I'm only a rotation younger." He sulked somewhat. "And we even played together a lot when we were younger."

"Well, Marcus, I'm hoping that you'll act a little more like one if I keep calling you one," Diane teased playfully. However, her face quickly sobered as she quietly added, "You've been causing so much trouble lately, and Renard and your mother are rather worried. I agree with your father in thinking that it's healthy for you to be social, but don't you think it's going a bit too far with the number of your love affairs?"

_Not her too._ "What's it to you?" he sniffed while crossing his arms. When his violet eyes took a side glance, he felt his heart shrivel.

Although Diane smiled angelically, an aura of doom and promised blood-shed surrounded her—like the urban legend of the fire demon that burned down Palas. "Well, you might not have noticed, Brother-in-Law, but my husband has been super busy cleaning up your messes. So busy, in fact, that he's canceled a number of our outings together just for you." The dark-haired lady moved closer to her childhood friend. "Marcus Cyril Aston, if you continue causing trouble, so much so that Renard finds no time for me anymore, I'll be sure that you won't have a reason to be with women anymore. Are we clear?"

Marcus gulped. "Crystal."

"Good."

As Marcus and Diane entered the throne room together, the young man noticed his father introducing someone to the court and other royals. Dryden stood by a dark-haired man just a bit taller than him; and beside the stranger stood a cat man the color of rusty iron. Marcus had little time to think about the beast-man's identity since his father spotted him almost instantly and motioned him to join the king and the guests.

"And of course, Folken, you remember Marcus from your summers here," Dryden said jovially while pulling the reluctant son forward.

"Yes, the second prince of Asturia." Jet-haired Folken turned and held out his calloused hand to the shorter man. When the younger prince took it, Folken shook firmly with a calm expression, "It is good to meet you again, Prince Marcus. You are mentioned often whenever an Asturian delegation visits Fanelia."

"Likewise, Prince Folken."

Of all the things Marcus hated about Fanelia, it was Crowned Prince Folken Escarii de Fanel. Always serious and responsible, Folken always captured everyone's attention whenever he entered a room. He had no need to say anything or appear any different; everyone simply noticed him. It didn't help that he was reputedly a great father, a loving husband, an excellent elder brother and a filial son or that Diane had a small crush on him when they were younger (but Marcus bet she still had one even after she married).

It also didn't help that Folken, always above pettiness, never responded to Marcus' goading or challenges. Marcus could call the Fanelian whatever he wanted, and Folken would do nothing in return. _I don't care what Brother says. So what if Prince Folken has been through hardships? Haven't we all? He's still an arrogant bastard: just because he killed at dragon when he was fifteen. What about him is "the perfect prince"?_

"It's a surprise that you're present though, Crowned Prince Folken," Marcus forced himself to say through his smiling teeth. "I was expect His Majesty Van Fanel to attend this summit." While looking around the room with his eyes, Marcus noted that mostly everyone had thought the same.

"Father had pressing matters to settle, ones that required and could only have the king's approval. As it would be terribly rude not to send a proper representative and since I am the heir apparent, Father thought I was an appropriate choice as his replacement." His verdant eyes betrayed nothing as he added, "I hope that I will be able to meet his expectations and yours during my time here."

_Che, what an asshole. I have no idea what Diane sees in this tool._ Marcus frowned. _I wonder what happened that the King would have to stay and send his son instead?_

Obviously impressed by Folken's response, the King of Asturia cheerfully moved on with, "And of course, you've met Duke Chid."

Folken bowed to the sovereign of the Duchy of Freid. He then respectfully held out his hand to the blond, blue-eyed duke. "I'm honored to have the privilege to meet you once more, Duke Chid. Father sends his regards and hopes that your and your family are well." Marcus watched his "cousin" pat Folken fondly and thank him for relaying King Van's sentiments.

_Even Cousin Chid likes him? Honestly, this is unbelievable._

"Ah, you remember my nephew?" Renard grinned as he put a hand on someone's shoulder. "You met him briefly three rotations ago. Duke Chid's first son, Prince Kashim mar Freid." Marcus frowned at the sight of his "nephew," one that was a rotation older. The Asturian always disapproved of Kashim's passive personality, and now he hated it even more as he listened to the Freidish heir fawn over Fanelia's Crowned prince.

"I've heard many great things about you, Prince Folken," Kashim said somewhat sheepishly. "Father has nothing but the highest opinion about you."

Marcus bit his lip in frustration when Folken's expression didn't even flicker with pride or pleasure. Instead, like a perfect prince, Folken responded humbly, "I'm afraid that Duke Freid rates me far too highly. I'm quite sure he spoke of my father if he paid respects and compliments. I have yet to do anything to be well-spoken of."

In surprise, Kashim blinked. "Eh?"

Turning away from their conversation, the second prince sighed in exasperation. Why in Jeture's name was he here? He had nothing to contribute to the discussion, and he hardly liked anyone present—Diane and his younger sisters being an exception.

The door then opened behind all of them...and a creature of the heavens entered.

Marcus felt his heart lurch, twist, fall, and rise at the site of her. She stood a head shorter than himself, a slender figure disguised by the fullness of her dress. Her long raven hair had been plaited into two braids which were then looped with silk bows; she had a graceful neck and glowing clear skin; her facial features were lovely, as well as her bright emerald eyes; and her voice was the sweetest sound to ever be heard.

_Who in Jeture's name is she?_

"Pardon for my lateness," the lovely being bowed gracefully with a joyful personality. "The orphanage took a little more time than expected." She then turned to Folken with her gorgeous smile, which made Marcus all the more jealous. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Taking her hand, Folken smiled slightly, "I wasn't worried." He nodded towards the iron-furred cat man standing close behind her. "You had Siva with you. Did you get everything settled?" The two people continued speaking lovingly to one another, Marcus curious as to what kind of relationship Folken the Devil had with this lovely angel of a maiden. Suddenly remembering his manners, Folken then turned to everyone. "Allow me to introduce my younger sister, Miyuki Variel de Fanel, the Princess of Fanelia."

Without fear or trepidation, the young lady met everyone's gaze and bowed gracefully. "It's an honor to meet all of you. And it's a blessing to finally visit Palas. Just as Mother said, the sea here is most beautiful."

Marcus' twin sisters, the youngest princesses of Asturia, then approached Miyuki. "We're so happy that you've finally come to visit us in our own home," the girls chorused together. "Now we can play together and show you everything wonderful here, like how you did for us in Fanelia." The three of them chattered in a lively manner as they discussed about what they would do during Princess Miyuki's stay.

Silently, the two eldest princesses of Asturia moved to their younger brother's side. After sandwiching him between them, Aria and Sylphie then elbowed their little brother and jerked him out of his drooling haze. "Makes your stomach ache, doesn't it?" Aria, the third child, ribbed her younger sibling. "Who would have thought Miyuki was so cute?"

"And to think, by this time, you could have been engaged to Miyuki by now," Sylphie, the second child, sighed in pity.

"Oh, but you didn't want to be engaged to some country bumpkin, right?" Aria snickered as she drawled on sarcastically, "I mean, just because she's the most beautiful maiden in Fanelia means nothing here in Asturia."

Sylphie shook her head. "Well, the stupid can never be cured."

But Marcus didn't believe that since he didn't believe himself stupid: foolish and a bit rash, perhaps, but not stupid. As much as he hated to admit it, Princess Miyuki was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And he regretted his foolish decision to not marry her. However, whenever Marcus set his heart on something, he would get it; and he wanted Miyuki's hand in marriage. So he worked hard to get closer to the Fanelian princess.

Whenever his younger twin sisters Catherina and Julia invited Princess Miyuki outside on an excursion, Marcus would be sure to escort the three ladies. Any event in Palas that Miyuki would attend, the prince attended as well. Unfortunately at all of these events, Miyuki always had company: either Siva, calmer of the twin cat men from Fanelia, Diane, a good and trusted friend, or Folken himself. And with Miyuki's chaperones (especially Folken), Marcus had little chances to spend one-on-one time with the young woman.

But ever planning and resourceful in ideas, Marcus found her wandering the palace hallways and made himself an opportunity on the fly. "Princess Miyuki," he greeted immediately, "I wondered if you would join me on a picnic tomorrow."

The way light shined on her elegant form made Marcus heart thump wildly—and when she smiled, he could barely fight back a blush. "Oh, I would love to." She then spotted someone behind him. "Brother!"

_Damn it, not him!_

Afraid, Marcus slowly turned, only to face the last person he wanted to see. He really had no desire at all in dealing with Folken, even if it concerned Miyuki. The princess then properly greeted the cat men following her brother—they proceeded to tease and tickle her for not noticing them sooner. "Brother," Miyuki called out happily, eventually escaping from Siva and Kolt's pestering. "Prince Marcus invited me to go on a picnic tomorrow. May I go?"

Marcus' heart jumped. _Why is she asking this asshole for permission?_

Folken glared darkly at Marcus as soon as he thought the thought, which made the young prince freeze in fear. _Can he read minds?_

Turning away from the Asturian royal, Folken glanced down at his baby sister and sighed at her happy, expectant expression. He sounded most reluctant, Marcus thought, as he told her, "You may go as long as Siva and Diane are with you."

"Eh?" the princess blinked in surprise. "You're not coming with me?"

_No, no, no! Don't invite him! _Marcus prayed to Miyuki's heart and to whatever gods that would listen to him._ Of all people, don't invite him! Don't have this bastard come along too!_

Folken glared at Marcus again, making the Asturian prince wonder if Folken could really read minds. Softening his eyes while regarding his sister, the sable-haired prince explained, "The summit is going on right now, and I am here in Father's place. Unfortunately I won't have much time to play while we're here in Asturia." Patting her head, he continued, "So I hope that you make the most of your time here, especially since it's your first visit to Palas. If you have Siva and Diane with you at the picnic, I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"She's old enough to take care of herself," Marcus couldn't help but to blurt. As soon as he did, Folken, Kolt, and Siva shot him dirty looks that made him wished he hadn't said anything at all. But unwilling to back off, he boldly and stubbornly added, "Why does she need any babysitters?"

"It's improper for a princess to be with a man alone," the three Fanelian men answered together.

Not quite understanding why her brother and Prince Marcus were so hostile about a single picnic, Miyuki glanced away from them and down the hall. Jealousy Marcus noticed her eyes slightly brighten at their newest guest. "Ah, look! Prince Kashim." Miyuki walked up to him with a smile Marcus would have killed for. "Tomorrow we're going on a picnic that Prince Marcus has arranged," the fifteen-rotation old lady asked the Prince of Freid. "Would you like to join us as well?"

"I—" He could feel four pairs of angry eyes upon him. Marcus glared, daring him to come and to try ruining his date further. Folken, Siva, and Kolt glared, daring him to even think about refusing Miyuki's offer. More afraid of the Fanelian prince and the cat men, and having seen the pleading look in Miyuki's eyes, Kashim agreed to attend the picnic. Although a little annoyed with his Freidish cousin, Marcus couldn't blame him; he would have done the same under such a withering glare from Folken Fanel.

_Damn it!_ Marcus cursed at his fortune. _Will I not get a moment alone with her at all?_

As if to answer his question, Folken ordered Siva not to leave Miyuki's side all throughout the excursion, to which the cat man solemnly swore to faithfully obey. Noticeably the next day Marcus was in a sour mood as their party left the palace and ventured into the countryside. Kashim would have asked him what the matter was, but Diane keenly suggested that Marcus be left alone since it was his personal problem. His younger twin sisters Catherina and Julia, who teased their brother just as much as their two elder sisters, knew better than to test Marcus' goodwill at the moment; therefore, they joined Miyuki and ran ahead of everyone, the three princesses basking in the sunlight and the wildflowers' sweet scents.

Watching the three maidens frolic, Marcus envied his little siblings and their freedom to spend time with the Fanelian princess without supervision. Brunette Julia and blond Catherina, close in age with jet-haired Miyuki, had liberties as women that Marcus wished he could have, if only for a few hours. With that little amount of time, he felt sure that he could completely win Miyuki's heart for himself. If only he could have that!

Returning his attention to the princesses, Marcus noticed how the three were all surprised when children ran out of the nearby church and into the flower field with the princesses. A bit scared, the twins ran to their brother. Miyuki, on the other hand, fearlessly ran towards the children to play with them.

"Brother," Catherina whispered, "what is she doing?"

"I don't know."

Marcus then noticed Diane and Siva standin beside him and smiling in approval. "She's doing what she loves," Diane informed while walking towards their attendants. His sister-in-law then directed the servants with a number of instructions. "Please set up our picnic over by the large tree there. And some of you go back into town and buy enough food and supplies for everyone here. Put it under my name."

Kashim stepped in and offered his purse instead. "Allow me to take care of the matter, Lady Diane."

As he watched Kashim and Diane work together to get enough provisions for everyone, Marcus wondered why he felt no jealousy. Usually whenever any man did anything with Diane (most especially Renard), Marcus would find his heart bubbling over with jealousy—all because he couldn't be with nor have the woman he had loved for so long. But now...now, he still loved Diane. He could feel himself concerned for her and wanting her to be happy; but envy and anger were no longer a part of the mix.

_Is it because of her? _His attention turned towards the Fanelian girl playing and dancing with the children in the middle of the field. _Did she change my heart?_

While Kashim and Diane settled everything, Marcus with his sisters went to Princess Miyuki and Master Siva. "Where are you from?" Marcus heard the children ask Miyuki as some of them swung from Siva's limbs.

"Oh, me?" Miyuki grinned brightly. "I'm from far away. Siva and I came all the way from Fanelia."

"Fanelia?"

"Mmhm," she nodded. "My brother is here for some business, and he decided to take me with him. This is my first time seeing Palas."

The teachers then noticed the Asturian royalty. "Oh my! Children, look who we are fortunate to meet today." The adults had the children bow and properly give their respects to Marcus and his sisters. Feeling awkward that they would be honored but not Miyuki, the Asturian prince opened his mouth to inform everyone of her royal status. However, Miyuki put a finger to her lips, signaling Marcus and the twins that she wanted her identity as a princess kept a secret. Even the orphanage caretakers had not realized who she was, so there was no need for the children to be burdened with that knowledge as well. Instead, Miyuki encouraged play between their party and their children, later then inviting them to their meal as they had "brought more than enough for everyone" through Diane and Kashim's efforts.

As he watched her play numerous games of tag with the children and selflessly share all of her food and treats with the orphans, Marcus wondered about Miyuki's capacity to care. Was the princess always this altruistic? And so humble that she gave away all the credit to others?

When the sun had hit high noon, after hours of play mostly everyone had settled beneath the trees bordering the field to take naps. Marcus, having not played as much as the others, remained wide awake; and he noticed that someone was missing from the sleeping bodies. Seeing the Fanelian princess happily sitting by herself in the middle of the grass and flowers, Marcus saw his chance and sat right beside her.

"You seem to be very fond of children," he commented while idly picking at some tall grass.

"They remind me of the children back in Fanelia," Miyuki giggled as she weaved a flower necklace. The warmth of her expression showed Marcus that she appreciated his company and did not mind him being near her. "I played with them all the time...or really, they played with me whenever I could get away from lessons." She then grinned. "Also, ever since I could properly walk, Mother always took me with her whenever she went to the orphanage. Mother loves Fanelia with all her heart, and she couldn't think of anything better than emptying the orphanage by getting all of the children adopted into good families. There isn't a child that enters or leaves the orphanage that Mother doesn't know about."

"Queen Hitomi is very famous for her work in Fanelia. Her love for all those children is spoke of often even here in Palas." Marcus regarded Miyuki thoughtfully. "Were you never jealous?"

"Hm? Oh, quite a lot, especially when I was younger," the princess admitted bashfully. Returning her focus to her floral task, she continued, "Mother would do so much for them, sometimes I wondered if she loved those children more than me. But then Brother and Father, and Brothers and Sister when they were alive, would remind me that these are children that have nothing but Mother's goodness and generosity. And how much better would their lives be if they had mine as well? I guess I've fallen in love with orphans just as much as Mother has."

_You, who has suffered a number of ordeals, can find the strength to smile every day and give all of yourself to others without qualms. _Marcus remembered Renard telling him how Miyuki's three older siblings had been killed in front of her eyes on her fifth rotation celebration; and one had even sacrificed himself to save her from suffering the same fate. Despite going through such tragedy, Miyuki faced life and freely gave out love without even a shadow of darkness. "You're very admirable, Princess."

"No, I'm not, Prince Marcus. If I were, then I would be able to do everything my mother had done," she smiled sadly with her shoulders sagging. "After she disappeared a rotation ago, the orphanage back in Fanelia has suffered a little. Perhaps with a little guidance from Father, Nana Merle, and Granny Nina I can do a better job with the orphanage."

_The Queen of Fanelia disappeared?_

The next morning, Marcus stormed into his father's study, knowing that King Dryden would be there. He was surprised that Renard, his sister-in-law, and his mother were present as well. However, he remained undeterred in his mission. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Queen Hitomi had disappeared from Fanelia?"

His parents had expressions of surprise.

Did they not know as well?

"Son, we announced that moons ago," Dryden said with one brow raised. "I'm almost appalled to think that you only noticed it now."

"Your sisters, Aria, and Sylphie, and myself have already visited Fanelia several times to comfort Folken and Miyuki. Your mother even went to King Fanel to offer any assistance that she could." Renard sighed from the shame. "You really are a fool."

Embarrassed, the blond youth stammered, "W-w-well, that's besides the point! Mother, Father, I want you to renew negotiations in making Princess Miyuki my wife. I want to marry her."

Nonchalantly Dryden cleaned his ear with his pinky and flicked off the earwax while informing his fourth child, "You snooze, you lose, son."

"What?"

"I already gave your response to Van a long time ago. And afterward Van made it quite clear that marriage would be completely up to his daughter...and her protective older brother." When Marcus' father smirked, he stepped back in fear, recognizing that dangerous, teasing glint in eyes for what it was. "And recently I've heard some interesting news. It seems that the Basram president's son and Ezgardia's third prince are interested in cute Princess Miyuki. They've already visited Fanelia's capital a couple of times in attempts to woo the girl."

"Are you serious?"

"Idiot," Renard muttered beneath his breath. At the name, Marcus glared at his older brother. "Don't give me that look, you fool," the crowned prince glowered right back. "It serves you right after all the rotations you played around with women. Now that you've finally found one that you want, how does it feel to know that you can't have her? It's good bitter medicine for you." Diane placed a hand on her husband's arm to calm him: she agreed with him, of course, but there was no need to start a fight so early in the day.

Marcus had nothing to retort, because his brother's words rang true.

Feeling some pity for her youngest son, Millerna shook her head. "You'll have to work hard, dear." The queen's violet eyes glinted in calculation. "But really, I wouldn't mind having cute little Miyuki as my daughter-in-law. Only do the gods know how Van and Hitomi have hogged her to themselves for all these rotations!"

Diane smiled at her brother-in-law. "Good luck, Prince Marcus."

Rallying himself, Marcus shot his family a confident smirk and announced, "There isn't a woman yet that I haven't won. Just wait—Princess Miyuki will be mine by the end of this rotation!"

_I hope._


	4. Kashim mar Freid

**Author's Note:** Here is the fourth part to this universe that I've created. This chapter is shorter than the others, but hopefully this section is just as developed and believable as the other parts. Oh, and my grammar and spelling might be off due to my extended time in Asia. If you catch any mistakes, please point them out. Also, please tell me how these characterizations are. I'm very curious as to how others view them: are they well-developed, underdeveloped? Are they realistic or too perfect? Are they carbon-copies of their relatives or are they original and unique? Please feel free to roast me on any of these aspects. I hope that everyone enjoys.

26 rotations) Folken  
22 rotations) Kashim  
16 rotations) Miyuki

* * *

**After and Ever  
Kashim mar Freid**

* * *

If he thought about it carefully, today marked the one-rotation anniversary of him first meeting the lovely Princess Miyuki Variel de Fanel. But mostly likely, she would not remember such things. After all, although in line to be the next Duke of Freid, Kashim mar Freid never gave women a strong impression (if at all) like his Uncle Renard or Uncle Marcus.

Although he had an impressive build, Kashim's features were rather average in the noble circles. He kept his deep-gold hair short and neat, uninteresting and extremely conservative compared to his Asturian relatives; his hazel eyes were commonly found in the Cesarian court, and they emitted a passive aura; and his personality was "about as dry as toast," according to Marcus.

And speaking of the younger Asturian prince...Kashim silently watched from afar as Crowned Prince Folken once again rejected Uncle Marcus an opportunity to be alone with Princess Miyuki. If Kashim recalled correctly, this was Marcus' fifth and likewise unsuccessful attempt at requesting an audience with the princess since Fanelia's arrival in Palas. Somewhat sorry for his younger uncle but not wanting to get involved (like how he had last rotation), Kashim hastily exited the palace before he was spotted and headed towards nowhere in particular.

Stepping out into the glorious day, Kashim shaded his eyes from the bright sun. When his vision adjusted to the searing light, he looked around to decide his direction. _That looks as promising as anything else,_ he thought while picking a path and going for it. As he started, he grinned wryly, _Uncle Marcus would probably say how boring I am, just going off without reason or lure. Knowing him, he would've gone the other way, towards town. He's always been very good at working the crowd._

Secretly (or perhaps not as secretly as he hoped) Kashim envied younger Marcus' boldness, his fearlessness and charisma to approach those of the opposite sex and the ability to actually have affections returned. Having fallen in love with Miyuki himself last rotation, the future duke wished he could grow closer to her as Marcus had. However, Kashim doubted his chances since he always became an idiot when around women.

_I can barely mutter a full sentence when I'm with a lady__, nevertheless say anything remotely interesting__,_ Kashim bemoaned. _How can I expect myself to string together a beautiful verse that'll sweep a woman off her feet?_

And of all the women that Kashim wanted to woo, he desired the sweet and lively Princess Miyuki of Fanelia. But no matter how the Prince of Freid viewed his chances, they were bleak with the competition he faced: his handsome Uncle Marcus, the Basram President's charismatic son, and Ezgardia's third and reportedly very good-looking prince.

_You'd think that with the family and friends I have, I'd be a little more impressive,_ the twenty-two rotation old man grumbled.

Kashim's maternal grandfather King Artus Cesar was well known for his just and gracious rule. Cesario never had a nobler and more honorable court than Grandfather Artus' reign. And Kashim's paternal grandfather the former Duke Mahad dar Freid, Kashim had heard many times, had been a stern but rather impressive man: a great inspiration to Duke Chid. And Duke Chid zar Freid himself was famous for his early ascension and amazing handsomeness; and Kashim's mother Duchess Marine Cesar Freid had been lovely and good and madly in love with his father—she had promised her eldest son that he would grow up like Chid and would find a woman who loved him as much as Mother loved Father.

_But even with all these blessings, __getting that kind of woman__ seems unlikely._

Hopeless, he sighed while admiring his view of the Palas harbor. His mindless walking had led him to a grassy hill that looked down into the bay, winds blowing, meeting, and swirling together and mixing the fresh spring scent with salty sea air. While inhaling the unique smell, Kashim couldn't help thinking that he would never grow accustomed to it, no matter how many times he visited Asturia's capital. The refreshing sea winds blew against the blond youth's face, as if to assure him that some sort of happiness would come his way.

His thoughts wandering again towards Miyuki, Kashim's heart went out to her and her elder brother Folken. According to Father's news, ever since the Fanelian queen had mysteriously disappeared two rotations ago, King Van Fanel had been busy searching all of Gaea for his beloved wife. Therefore again this rotation, Prince Folken had come to represent Fanelia instead of his father. So not only did Folken and Miyuki have to deal with the sudden loss of a parent, but they had to take up the responsibilities that their parents could not fulfill at the moment. Miyuki had little difficulty with Crowned Princess Kore helping her take up Queen Hitomi's duties; indeed, Crowned Prince Folken had the harder tasks. Not only did Folken act as a foreign diplomat in place of his father, but he also acted as Miyuki's guardian while maintaining the duties he had back in Fanelia. Furthermore, Folken already had two children of his own and a wife to care for.

Unlike Uncle Renard, His Majesty Prince Folken also would have to undergo a difficult rite to earn his seat on the throne. Kashim blushed, ashamed that he thought such things about his relative. _That's unfair to Uncle Renard—just because he doesn't have to undergo a rite doesn't make him any less of a__n__ example as a crown prince. But he's never had to deal with the murder of his family right before his very eyes..._

Kashim clutched at his heart, thinking of how terrible he would feel if anything similar happened to his younger siblings. He didn't believe that he could ever find the will to live if something like that occurred to the Royal House of Freid. Undoubtedly, Kashim greatly admired Folken and his strength to endure and yet still bear so much responsibility.

His feet moving on memory lane, Kashim found himself near the field where everyone had picnicked last rotation. Here he had seen Princess Miyuki's full-scale beauty and open heart as she played freely with orphans and loved them unconditionally. _I don't think anyone could take their eyes off of her that day,_ Kashim reminisced. _Heh, if only Freid could have a woman of her bright personality.__ Surely it would do the court some good.__ It's been rotations since Mother passed away... _

Deciding to visit the nearby church, he began his walk up the hill. Kashim found a surprise as he passed.

"Oh, hello, Your Grace! What a coincidence," Princess Miyuki grinned, popping up from the middle of the field. In her arms was a huge bouquet of blossoms, the dainty and vibrant colors and sweet scents lighting up Miyuki's already beautiful countenance. Kashim prayed that his heart wouldn't fail on him.

_Why is she so adorable?_

"Yes, a pleasant one," Kashim nodded sheepishly, fighting back his blush. He wished that his blond hair were longer, like Uncle Marcus', so that it could hide his unseemly redness. Too bad he had worn his hair short ever since his thirteenth-rotation celebration.

Fortunately though, Miyuki went on as if she noticed nothing at all. "Indeed it is. Even though we see each other often, we never have a chance to speak. Especially with you so busy with summit work or greeting your extended family here. There just never seems to be enough time to get to know each other."

Playing off her good mood, Kashim managed to lightly remark, "I do have quite a lot of relatives here in Palas, don't I?"

"But it's not like you _can't_ spend time with them. Family is family, after all."

"Yes, yes it is," the Prince of Freid agreed, unable to stop himself from brightly grinning. Miyuki's smiling was absolutely contagious, and Kashim doubted that anyone could resist her natural charms. Hoping for a longer conversation, he inquired, "Have you been here all day, Princess?"

"Hm? Oh, well I visited the orphanage for a bit and then took a short walk. Then I saw these beautiful flowers and had to pick some. Before I knew it, some turned into a lot when I wanted to make bouquets for Queen Millerna and Lady Diane—they're always so kind to me whenever they visit Fanelia or when I visit Asturia, so it's the least I could do, you know? But I don't think I can manage all this by myself." Miyuki looked at Kashim with big innocent emerald eyes. "Would you mind helping me?"

Immediately Kashim offered to carry the large bouquet she had already gathered while she pranced around to collect more flowers. After another thirty minutes, Miyuki declared herself ready to return to the palace. Caught up in her jubilant mood, Kashim offered to put some blossoms in her hair, which she readily accepted. Once the task was done, Kashim then noticed something. "Where are your escorts, Princess Miyuki? Usually Master Siva is with you, but he didn't come with your delegation this rotation. So where would Lady Diane or Cousins Julia and Catherina be? They're your usual party. Did they go off somewhere for a moment?"

Lifting a slender finger to her pink lips, Miyuki whispered to the older man, "I'm alone today. I decided that today I wanted to play by myself, so I left without telling anyone. But please don't tell Brother about this. He'll be upset that I went out alone, and he already has enough to worry about as it is."

"Well, then to avoid trouble, allow me to escort you back to the palace," Kashim offered with his free arm. "At least we can honestly say that you weren't completely alone while you were outside."

Miyuki's upward gaze at Kashim instantly conveyed her gratefulness. "Thank you," she murmured while looping her arm into his.

For a while they strolled in companionable silence, enjoying the other's presence and the marvelous weather. As they entered town and began their walk back to the palace, Miyuki ventured to inquire, "How many younger siblings do you have, Your Grace?"

"Eh? How do you know that I'm an older brother?"

Kashim had rumors here and there that Princess Miyuki like her mother could sometimes _see_ into people, look at their pasts and know their futures...was she _seeing_ inside of him right now?

_Can she read my thoughts about her?_

The shorter princess smiled cheekily. "You and Brother have this similar feeling about you, so I know you're an older brother." Her grin grew wider as she revealed, "And Mother and Father often speak about you and your family to Brother and me. They've mentioned that Your Grace is the eldest of the Freid children."

"Oh, is that so?" Kashim chuckled, wondering why he had been so nervous earlier. "You don't have to address me as 'Your Grace,' Princess. We're equal in rank, so please call me by name. And to answer your question, Princess Miyuki, I have seven younger siblings: four brothers and three sisters. My two brothers Zahir and Adil are three rotations and one rotation older than you, respectively. The others are younger than you."

"How lucky you are, Prince Kashim, to have such a large family," she commented while facing forward.

_Ah, I should have been more thoughtful. She's thinking about that time..._

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family rotations ago." Kashim remembered how Queen Hitomi, in Freid to help his mother while pregnant with his second sister Muna, had needed help instead when the news reached her. She had been completely distraught, and Nana Eriya had left Freid for a rotation to help Queen Hitomi heal from the pain. His father had told him almost the same reaction occurred with Van while at a New Alliance summit in Cesario that rotation; Kashim's grandfather King Artus Cesar and his father Duke Chid zar Freid, as well as King Dryden Fassa, had encouraged Van to return home and forgo the summit. His family had needed him. "It's a terrible ordeal that no one should have to go through."

"Because Brother is strong," Miyuki murmured, picking at a yellow flower petal, "our family survived. I would've died as well if he hadn't been there to slay the dragon." She wiped away her forming tears. "And because of his inner strength, he was able to support Mother and Father when they were broken. Luckily Sister and their two children are here to support him right now. It's been difficult for Brother ever since Mother disappeared and Father has withdrawn himself."

"Prince Folken is a very admirable man, Princess Miyuki. If anything, I wish I could be more like him."

She beamed at him while hugging his arm tighter. "It makes me happy to hear you say so, Your Grace...I mean, Prince Kashim."

Again Kashim tried fighting back a blush, but he doubted that he would win. He could only hope that Princess Miyuki wouldn't think oddly of him at the end of all this. _I just want to grow closer to her..._

They continued asking each other questions, Miyuki wanting to know what life was like in Freid, the regular weather they experienced, and the differences in Freidish culture to Fanelian; Kashim inquired after the princess' hobbies and likes and dislikes, her relationship with her brother and sister-in-law, and how she felt about visiting other countries. The two royals quickly discovered that Miyuki was more extroverted than Kashim, but that he was far more knowledgeable in everything because of his quiet and observant personality. "But I'm 'about as dry as toast,' as my relatives have stated, since I don't do much else but study and watch others," he explained lamely.

"You're not boring at all!" Miyuki assured warmly. "I haven't had this much fun speaking with someone since coming to this summit. You're very interesting, Prince Kashim!"

With that little encouragement, Kashim continued telling Miyuki whatever she wanted to know or learn about. Through their conversations, happily they realized their similarity in tastes and life goals—they already knew that both admired Folken greatly. In fact a majority of their walk consisted of them speaking about how they wished to be like Fanelia's Crowned Prince in intellect, wisdom, or character and what about Folken scared them the most.

When they finally arrived at the palace after hours of walking and talking, they found Folken standing in front of Miyuki's chambers with the darkest scowl Kashim had ever seen. As if she didn't notice her brother's apparent foul mood, Miyuki ran up to him with her arms full of flowers.

"Brother! Brother, look!" She called out as she twirled. "Aren't the flowers in my hair pretty? Prince Kashim did it for me."

Pushing himself off the wall, Folken met up with his sister and admired her hair as she had asked for. But he hastily demanded afterward, "You were outside alone with Prince Kashim?" Folken glared above his sister, straight towards Kashim.

The Prince of Freid felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach like a dead animal: his end was near. _Now I know how Uncle Marcus feels whenever he approaches Prince Folken about Princess Miyuki._

"I wasn't alone with him," Miyuki semi-reasoned with her brother. "We met up with each other coincidentally, and he was kind enough to walk me back."

Folken's glare turned even darker.

_Ah, he hates me now. _Wanting to salvage any positive feelings that he could, Kashim hastily explained, "Prince Folken, I apologize for any indecency that has occurred by my time alone with Princess Miyuki. I had no intention of dishonoring her or you, and I promise that your sister's honor was never compromised in any way."

And then Folken's brows furrowed, making Kashim inwardly squirm. Over and over in his thoughts he imagined the Fanelian roasting him alive for even wanting to be alone with Miyuki. So needless to say, Kashim was quite surprised when he heard a small, restrained snort from Folken. "It's fine," the black-haired prince waved off with a small upward turn of his lips. His jade eyes twinkled in apparent amusement over the Freidish prince's overreaction, which made Kashim all the more self-conscious. "I believe you, Prince Kashim." Without further ado, he then turned to Miyuki. "To be honest, I probably wouldn't have noticed that you went out by yourself if I hadn't been looking for you these last few hours."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"You need to prepare yourself and return home."

"What's wrong, Brother?"

"Relax," Folken commanded his little sister while placing a large hand on her delicate shoulder. "I haven't received word from the capital, but I feel like something is about to happen. I think you should be in Fanelia with Father right now." Folken sighed with some frustration. "Personally, I hate having to send you off without me going with you, but I still have matters to settle before I can leave Palas. You'll have to go without me." He then turned towards Kashim. "Which has me asking a favor from you, Prince Kashim. If you could, please go with my sister and escort her back home."

The young man pointed at himself in a flabbergasted manner. "Me?"

"King Dryden and Duke Chid both promised that you were an excellent choice as an escort for my sister—" _I don't know if I should be insulted or complimented by their opinion of me..._"—and also your airship is probably one of the fastest in Palas other than Crusade II."

Honored by Folken's good faith in him despite the earlier situation, Kashim bowed and vowed, "I will deliver Princess Miyuki to Fanelia safely and as soon as possible."

"Then I leave it all in your care."

Miyuki curtsied cutely and said, "Thank you for the favor, Prince Kashim."

After Kashim bid the two siblings farewell and left to make the necessary preparations, he couldn't help but to wonder...he had heard often from Father that Queen Hitomi and her family had amazingly accurate prophetic and divining abilities—surely they were gifts given by the Mystic Moon Goddess the Fanelians revered. So if those powers had extended to her children, then Prince Folken could be dead on about what was to come. And the fact that Miyuki, well known to be most like her mother, had agreed to cut her trip short and return without fuss—so she must have sensed something as well. Kashim shook his head: what was about to happen in Fanelia?


	5. Hikari Kanzaki de Fanel

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is in honor of Korea's advancement into the 16 for World Cup and a belated Father's Day gift. If you don't get it, that's okay.

Oh, when I get back to the States in about a month, I think I will be posting little pictures of how I imagined these original characters will look like. If or when I do, please don't be expecting much. I'm not much of an artist, and these are just doodles I did while I was bored during classes.

If you are a reader of "Memory of Yesterday," you will notice something logic twisting in this chapter. Please, I know the flaw in my theory that I had formed in "Memory of Yesterday," so there's no need to point it out in reviews for this chapter.

As always, I hope that you enjoy the fifth vignette and provide plenty of feedback. Happy reading!

27) Kolt/Siva  
26) Folken  
19) Balentin  
16) Miyuki  
06) Hikari

* * *

**After and Ever  
****Hikari Kanzaki de Fanel**

**

* * *

**

In the saddest of memories a little girl stood alone and emotionless in front of two fresh tombstones. In her small arms, she barely managed to carry the two memorial pictures of her deceased parents. Pinned to the collar of her simple black dress, an elaborate, precious charm that had been her mother's treasure reflected the sunlight onto the clean slabs of marble and back at her almost mockingly. Her father had given that charm to her mother when they had first started dating: a symbol of their love. And then her mother had given it to the daughter for protection right before the trip...

Against her silence, the little girl could hear the adults muttering in the background, remarking how unfortunate it was for a five-year old girl like her to have both parents die and for her to alone survive in the accident.

"Apparently both of them didn't have any direct family."

"It looks like she's going to go to an orphanage."

"She's so young."

"Poor thing..."

_They don't care_, the honey-haired girl thought with a teary frown. She used all her strength to fight back her tears, having promised herself that she wouldn't break down in front of these people, these _strangers_.

_I'm alone here. These people, they only cared about Otou-san and Okaa-san. They don't care about me at all._ Cold and overwhelming loneliness filled her. _I don't have anyone anymore. I'm scared...someone help! Please, someone help me..._

And then she felt a warm, gentle hand rest on her head; the hand then evolved into safe arms wrapping around her. A lovely and soft voice whispered into the little girl's ear, "It's all right to cry. It's all right to cry, Hikari-chan. I'm going to take care of you. I'll keep you safe." Wrapped around her tightly, the arms tightened in reassurance. "You're not alone, not anymore."

She didn't know who this person was or why she hold Hikari like this; but the little girl believed in this woman. _I have faith in her._

So finally, little Hikari Kanzaki found the security to openly mourn for her parents.

Fast-forward one year, and she had gone from the saddest little girl to one of the happiest on Earth.

Her honey-colored hair, a mix of her father's darker gold and her mother's pretty fair yellow, bounced happily in their two side pigtails as the child skipped around the room with her floppy rabbit doll in her hands. Her matching rabbit hair-ties jingled as she pranced over to her aunt coming out of the bedroom. "Oba-sama, will I finally get to meet Oji-sama, Onii-sama, and Onee-sama?"

Ever since Hikari's aunt had arrived to take care of her, the woman had promised nothing else but to take Hikari to live with her and her family. She couldn't at first due to taking care of all her parents' affairs and getting official custody over Hikari (which had been rather difficult for her aunt, but the girl didn't understand why—her aunt was her aunt, so she should get automatic guardianship over Hikari). But every passing day, the older Kanzaki promised that their time in Japan was coming to an end. And now that a year had passed, that time had finally come.

_I even said goodbye to everyone at school today,_ Hikari thought with a nod. _And I told all of the neighborhood aunties that I'm moving away. Ne, but I'll miss everyone...I won't get to play football or hide-and-seek with the boys anymore._

Smiling, her aunt finished adjusting her foreign dress and placed a light golden chain around Hikari's neck. As she let the ruby pendant drop and dangle on the chain, the middle-aged woman answered, "Yes. Today you'll get to finally meet everyone. But before we go, we have to say goodbye."

Nodding in understanding, Hikari took her aunt's hand and followed her outside. They earned a number of stares, due to her aunt's unusual and foreign dress. It was long and full, a vibrant blue with gold embroidery all along its edges; a silk sash wrapped around the woman's tiny waist and was tied into a large bow in the front; and her solid gold earrings and bracelets jingled and sparkled. Her long wheat-gold hair was loosely braided and swept to one side. Used to seeing her aunt's clothes, Hikari took no mind to everyone staring. Instead, she and her aunt walked and rode a taxi to where they needed to go without concern.

When they reached the cemetery, a woman stood there waiting for them. When she spotted the Kanzaki pair, she eagerly waved at them. Hikari's aunt happily waved back at her friend as they met up with her. "Yukari, sorry that we're late. It took us a little longer than expected."

"No, it's all right. The kids already went to school, Susumu went to work, and I don't have any other plans that to see you off." The auburn-haired woman grinned cheerily. "This time, I'll properly say goodbye to you...and little Hikari-chan, of course." She winked at the little girl. "From what I hear, you're going to a fun place with tons of good-looking men. Do Yukari'ba-chan a favor and snag one for yourself, okay?"

"Well, we have a few things to do before that, Yukari."

"I just had to say it before she left," Yukari grinned while putting both hands on her hips. "All right, now let's get busy. I'm sure your kids miss you, and your dashing, royal husband is in a wreck with you gone for so long. The sooner you get back the better."

Holding her hand, Hitomi whispered to her old friend,"Yukari...thank you so much."

"Hey, I'm just glad that I got the chance to see you again, Hitomi," Yukari replied with watery eyes. "It's the least I could do." Both women then quickly wiped away any forming tears, remembering their earlier promise not to shed any tears that day. Getting to work, the two Kanzaki's and one Yukari Amano quickly cleaned the Kanzaki graves, watered the fresh flowers, lit some incense, and paid their respects.

Clapping her hands together and bowing, Hikari said gaily, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm going to be leaving now. Please watch over me while I'm on Gaea."

Hitomi smiled slightly at the girl's announcement. Giving her brother and sister-in-law a bow, she murmured quietly, "Van and I will do our best to take care of her. I'm sorry though that we won't be able to visit you again or keep your graves clean. But Yukari and Amano-senpai have promised to do it for us, so just rest well..."

They observed silently for a few minutes more before collecting themselves for their journey. Hikari watched her aunt and her good friend give each other their final tearful farewells. With one last embrace, Hitomi turned to the little girl and told her it was time to go. After taking her hand, Hikari's aunt instructed her, "Now, I want you to wish with all of your heart to meet them. Think about meeting your Oji-sama and your Onii-sama and Onee-sama. Wish with everything you have to see them."

Hikari closed her eyes and concentrated on the feelings. Remembering the stories her aunt had told her this passing year about her relatives on Gaea, she associated the image and emotions she had attached to each of them: living blood-red, unbound courage, and handsomeness for her uncle; swirling deep jade and emerald, honor, and gentility for her older male cousin; and bright sky blue and soft white clouds, infinite joy, and love for her female cousin. Hikari felt the warmth and assurance of her aunt's hand; and soon with the pendant's glowing, she felt her aunt's longing desire to return home to her family as well.

Then a blinding pillar of light descended from the sky, connecting their wills and desires to the invisible, fantastic planet, and Hikari felt her feet being lifted from the ground.

As she felt her body hurled through the heavens, the little girl remembered the time when she and her father would sit on her bed and stare into the night and he would tell her tales about Gaea. The most recited bedtime story would be about how a brave girl from Earth (or the Mystic Moon) had saved a kingdom and had the Dragon King fall in love with her twice. _"They had a love so powerful that it would transcend time and space,"_ her father had told her while hugging her close. Whenever he had told her a story, he would sit her on his lap and wrap his strong, warm arms around her. _"The Dragon King and the Girl from the Mystic Moon would always find each other again, no matter what separated them or the hardships that they faced. They would always fall in love with each other again and again, fighting to be with each other forever."_

_"That's so cool!" _Hikari remembered telling her father with big starry eyes. _"Wow, and someone like that is really my aunt? I want to be as cool as Oba-sama when I grow up!"_ She had been taught ever since she could speak to refer to her aunt as "Oba-sama" since she wasn't just her aunt but was also a queen.

_"Hey,"_ her father had pouted, somewhat jealous of the lack of attention._ "Otou-san was very cool too when he was on Gaea. I was a master swordsman, you could say, and I saved a lot of people."_

_"Really?"_

_ "Really!"_ Mamoru had grinned proudly with pointing at himself with his thumb._ "The only person that could defeat Otou-san was your uncle—and that's because he taught me how to use a sword. Heh, I was even called Samurai Kanzaki because of how good I was."_

_ "So cool!"_

_ "I thought you were trying to get her to sleep," _Hikari's mother had said while entering the bedroom with her arms crossed. The six-year old recalled how her mother had always given off a "cool" aura, the woman graceful and beautiful. Very few people had dared fighting her. _"I told you you to put her to bed before nine. Instead, I see that you've successfully riled up our daughter—and it's eleven. So what are you so excited about now, Hikari-chan? Another story about dragons and kings and princes?"_

_ "No, it was about Samurai Kanzaki!" _she had informed instantly.

Her mother had shot a fearsome silver glare towards her father, who in turn had frowned at his daughter for betraying him so easily. _"Were you talking about your senior high and college days as kendo captain again? Honestly, Mamoru, when are you going to grow up?"_

Hikari remembered how her father had grinned mischievously down at her before turning to his lovely wife and teasing, _"Hey! It was because of how awesome I was as kendo captain that attracted cute little Naria-chan. Admit it. You only wanted to date me during senior high because I was Samurai Kanzaki. You would have dated any other club member if he had been better than me."_

Cheeks turning pink, her mother had protested fiercely, _"That's not true!"_

_ "You know it is!"_

After some more teasing, her parents had settled with a truce and had kissed her and each other goodnight. That had been their family ritual for as long as Hikari could recall.

_I miss you, Okaa-san, Otou-san._

"Don't lose focus, Hikari-chan," Hitomi reminded. "Keep your heart on Fanelia."

"Sorry!" Her aunt had told her many times what happened when one's heart wasn't dedicated to a single desire while traveling through the light; and for both their sakes, they couldn't chance any of those consequences. So with renewed concentration, the little Kanzaki girl thought of her Gaean relatives. When the light finally faded and she felt her feet standing on solid ground, Hikari opened her verdant eyes and found herself in the middle of a large garden.

"Oba-san, what is this place?"

"Well, I think we just landed in the—"

"Hitomi!"

Hikari and her aunt both turned around at the sudden call. The little girl saw a tall older man dressed in royal robes rush towards them. In less than three seconds, he had sprinted across the great space and had her aunt in a bone-crushing embrace.

"You've finally returned." The bearded man pulled away from Hitomi and claimed her lips passionately. After five kisses, the man whispered hoarsely, "I missed you. I was afraid that I lost you forever this time." Taking one of her elegant hands, he pressed it against his tanned cheek. "I missed your touch. Gods, I missed you." Once more he pulled her aunt into a long kiss.

Unused to such passion, even from her parents, the little girl blushed and watched in a stunned daze. Her father had told her on a number of occasions about how much her uncle loved her aunt. It was a miracle that he still loved her so much despite the many hardships they had gone through and the painful separations. _"I'm really surprised that he hasn't chained Onee-chan to his wrist or locked her up in the dungeon,"_ Mamoru had chuckled while carrying Hikari on his shoulders after a baseball game. _"There isn't much that scares your uncle, Hikari-chan. He's killed dragons, fought wars, and publicly proposed...yup, he's one of the bravest men I know. But there's nothing more that he fears than losing your aunt. He'd rather fight a war forever than to lose her."_

Seeing how the couple clung to each other, Hikari thought, _Oji-sama really loves Oba-sama._

"I'm sorry, Van," Hitomi whispered to her husband. Being by his side and receiving his kisses again, she could feel all of his heart and understood all of his sorrow. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be away for so long. Forgive me." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I missed you too."

Then suddenly, her aunt remembered her guest. Wiping away her tears and fixing some happiness back into her expression, Hitomi then motioned Hikari to stand beside her. The six-year old hastily ran to her aunt and hugged her leg for security. Crouching down to her niece's level, Hitomi grinned, "Hikari-chan, I want you to meet my husband and your Oji-sama." Gazing upwards towards her husband, Hitomi introduced, "Van, this is our niece, Hikari."

Hikari noticed the glance of sympathy and remorse that her uncle shot her aunt. Without asking any questions, he once more hugged his wife, kissed her forehead, and murmured softly into her hair, "I'm sorry. I know that you wanted to see him one more time." Watching this scene, Hikari felt touched inside by how her uncle understood without explanation and how he cared for her and her aunt's family.

Kneeling, Van then offered his large hand to the little girl. Shyly she took it. "It's good to meet you, Hikari." Placing a powerful hand on her head, he grinned, "You look like Hitomi and your father—you have the same eyes. But I can see where you take after your mother." The amount of love and understanding conveyed through his deep amber eyes stunned Hikari; and Van's following words touched her further. "I hope that you will think of Fanelia as your home from now on."

After shaking her uncle's enormous, calloused but gentle hand, Hikari turned to her aunt and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me that Oji-sama was so handsome, Oba-sama?"

Hitomi giggled as she kissed her niece on the cheek, knowing that Hikari had meant more by that remark. "Well, I did tell you that he was a king—and the best husband a girl could want."

And then two shadows blotted out the sunlight, making Hikari and her new guardians look upward. From the skies, two winged people descended into the garden. A shower of snow-white feathers surrounded them all as the crown prince and young princess of Fanelia landed and retracted their Draconian wings. And like their father had, they rushed towards their mother with amazing speed.

"Mother!" Miyuki shouted as she embraced her.

"We flew over the moment we saw the light," Folken explained to his father with panted breath. He then joined his sister and hugged his mother. "I'm so glad that you've returned to us, Mother."

"Mother, I missed you so much," the princess cried with many tears. They were as numerous as the white feathers showering the garden. "You disappeared so suddenly two rotations ago…but you're back. You're finally back!"

Standing quietly by her uncle, Hikari watched her two older cousins, somewhat jealous. They had lost their mother, but she had returned to them. Hikari would not be as fortunate as her cousins, her parents gone for good. _Okaa-san and Otou-san won't come back for me. They can't come back home like Oba-san._

She jumped slightly when she realized that now her cousins had their grassy eyes on her. In her nervousness, she retreated behind her uncle's legs.

"Mother, who is she?" the pretty princess questioned while wiping away her tears. "Did you bring her back with you?"

Holding Hikari's hand and bringing her forward, Van explained, "She's your cousin, Hikari Kanzaki, but from now on she'll go by Hikari Kanzaki de Fanel. Your uncle—your mother's younger brother—he and your aunt passed away unexpectedly, and your cousin has no one but Hitomi as her living relative." Petting her head as if to assure her, he announced, "She's going to live with us."

Eying her much older cousins anxiously, Hikari wondered if they would like her. After all she had been the reason why their mother had suddenly disappeared; her aunt had been pulled away from hr home because Hikari had needed someone to take care of her. Seeing how Hitomi's absence had hurt them, Hikari wondered if she would be forgiven. _I don't think that they could like me...they don't even know me at all..._

With her trademark bright smile, the pretty princess knelt right beside her little cousin and greeted gaily, "Hello, Hikari. I'm Miyuki, and it's very good to meet you." She held out her two slender hands out to the little girl. "I would like it very much if you would think of me as a big sister."

Overwhelmed by her cousin's beauty, Hikari took her hands and said impulsively, "When I get older, I want to be beautiful like you, Onee-sama!"

A moment passed before the princess recovered from the sudden declaration and understood the name Hikari had called her. "I'm sure that you'll be very beautiful when you grow older," Miyuki encouraged as she shook their hands in glee. "More beautiful than Big Sister here."

The intimidating one then stepped forward. He wasn't as brilliant in smiles or warm feelings as Miyuki, but Hikari knew that he was just as if not kinder than his younger sister. Staring down at the six-year old girl, the prince held out his hand to her and said simply with his deep voice, "I'm Folken."

With stars in her eyes, Hikari took his hand and continued staring back at him. "Onii-sama is really cool." She turned to Van and ran to him with an urgent question. "Ne, Oji-sama! Is he as cool and good-looking as you were when you were his age, Oji-sama? Ne, is he?"

Realizing that she referred to him with a Mystic Moon title he assumed to mean "uncle," Van chuckled as Folken blushed. Eying his son with a thoughtful hand on his chin, the king laughed at his son's expense, "Perhaps a little more so?"

And then more people joined their party in the gardens.

An orange blur of fur blew past Hikari and tackled Hitomi to the ground. "You stupid idiot!" the blur, which had turned out to be a cat woman, shouted through her sobs as she crushed Hitomi in her arms. "Who told you that you could disappear on us like that? Huh? Who said you could go away like that?"

"Merle." Smiling at her dear friend's display, Hitomi hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. I'm rather sure that was the last time. I promise I won't do it again."

Snapping up her head with a vein popping on her forehead, Merle near screamed at the queen, "Bitch, do it again and I'll wring your neck!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be violent," a gray tom soothed as he helped both women up from the ground. He helped dust them off and warmly greeted Hitomi while prying his own wife off of her. Hikari was stunned by the large scar across the cat man's eye and the missing patch of his ear.

_When did he get hurt like that?_ Hikari then turned to Merle and blanched. _Was it because of her?_

"That's right, Mama," a iron-colored cat man agreed while joining the group. He had a chubby cat child lying on his head while an older one sat on his right shoulder. "Queen Hitomi just returned home—we should be welcoming right now."

"Siva, this is Mama being welcoming," his rusty-colored twin added saucily, which earned him a paw across his face.

A worried Hikari thought, _Yeah, those injuries must be from the orange cat lady._

The twin from earlier, Siva, and his younger teenage brother Balentin shook his head and turned to the older gray tom. "He gets that from you, you know that, right?"

Gatos wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I know...I'm so proud."

"Will you be like Grandpapa and Uncle Kolt when you're older, Papa?" the kitten on top of Siva's shoulder questioned. "Will you bother Mama like how they bother Grandmama?"

"Let's pray to the gods that I won't."

"Nya, Uncle Siva," a little cat boy mewed while tugging on Siva's trousers, "when Mama or Grandmama kill Papa, will you be our Papa then?" His two siblings nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Kolt hollered once he recovered. "What do you rascals think you're doing?"

"We want Uncle Siva to be our Papa!" his kittens cried back.

"What?"

"Makes sense," the orange Balentin sighed with a shrug. "They want a papa that'll take care of them. It's kind of useless for you, especially when you're going to die sooner than Big Brother Siva."

"You brats!" Kolt leaped onto his feet and starting chasing after his children and younger brother, the younger kittens shrieking in amused delight.

During the chaos, Hikari then noticed a young woman enter the gardens, an infant in her arms with a dark-haired little boy about her age following her dress tails. "Has Mother returned?" the woman breathed as she rushed towards the party. "I saw a light and..." Tears filled her eyes when she saw Hitomi standing at the center. "Mother! Oh, thank goodness you've finally returned to us!"

"Kore!" Hitomi smiled as she welcomed her daughter-in-law into her arms. "Oh my...did I get another grandchild while I was gone?" Looking down at the bundle, she complimented, "What a lovely child. He looks more like you than Folken—which is good, considering how he's becoming more like his own father, all scowling and snappy."

"I am not scowling or snappy," Van and Folken protested indignantly.

Ignoring their husbands, the two mothers continued cooing over the little infant. "Mother, please meet Mamoru Goulas de Fanel. Milord thought it would bring good fortune to name our child after your brother and his."

Hikari then tottered over to her aunt and stood on her toes to see the baby. Kore crouched down so that the girl could get a better view. "And who might you be?" the Crown Princess inquired kindly. The cat people then realized Hikari's presence.

"Is he really named after Otou-san?" Hikari whispered. She sniffled while rubbing one eye as she gazed at the infant's sleeping, round face. "He-he has Otou-san's nose."

"Oh, little one..." Hitomi hugged her niece and explained to everyone, "She's my brother Mamoru's daughter, and she'll be living with us from now on as Hikari Kanzaki de Fanel."

Understanding, Kore greeted kindly, "It's good to meet you, Princess Hikari. I'm Prince Folken's wife, Kore, and I would like it very much if you thought of me as an elder sister."

"Then may I call you Onee-sama?" she asked Kore. Turning to Miyuki, Hikari then asked, "And you Jii'nee-sama?"

The Princess and Crown Princess looked to each other in confusion; they turned to the Queen for answers, since they were sure the little girl had just used Mystic Moon words. "She means 'Older Sister' and 'Second Older Sister', since Miyuki is younger," Hitomi explained the Mystic Moon terms for everyone. Patting her niece fondly, Hitomi added, "She's not completely used to our language yet. But with the pendant and some time, she'll be fine."

"You may call me whatever is most comfortable for you, little princess." Kore smiled as she delicately touched Hikari's soft cheek. "You look very much like Princess Miyuki when she was younger."

"Really?"

"Che, Aunt was never as ugly as this girl," the five-rotation old boy remarked from behind his mother. He stuck out his tongue at the stranger. "You can't even compare them."

"Melas!" Kore gasped in shock.

However, before she could reprimand her oldest son, Hikari had stepped forward and boldly confronted the year-younger boy. "Take that back!" she demanded from the slightly shorter child.

His hazel eyes flashing in anger, Prince Melas snapped back, "Why should I? It's true!"

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"It is not!"

"You're ugly! Uglier than a land dragon! You're the ugliest girl I've ever seen!"

In frustration, Hikari pushed Melas to the ground. When he recovered, he immediately pushed her back. Used to such rough treatment from playing with the neighborhood boys her age, Hikari simply got back up and tackled the black-haired boy and shouted at him to take back his mean words. The two children began rolling on the ground, fighting like children would.

Siva and Kolt pointed at the two children and asked the Royal Family, "Shouldn't you stop them?"

Kore shook her head in hopelessness while Folken shrugged. "He made fun of her and pushed her to the ground. Even if she did push him first, that's no way for a prince to behave," the boy's father said solemnly. "If he gets a beating, he more than deserves it."

"...And what if he starts beating on her?" Balentin asked for everyone.

The crown prince's jade eyes narrowed. "He better not."

"Take it back!"

"No way!"

"Do it! Take it back!"

"I'd rather eat a piscus!"

"Fine! Then eat dirt!"

"Mmmphfrgmm!"

Unable to watch the young prince get beaten up anymore, Kolt and Siva separated the two children; their own kittens came and held back the prince and new princess.

"Ne, ne, we shouldn't fight," one of the kittens mewed as he struggled to keep Hikari away from Melas.

"Nya, that's right! We should all try and get along!"

"Prince Melas, you shouldn't hit girls!"

"Princess! Don't kick him there!"

Eventually the fight ended with Hikari as the victor and her shouting loudly, "I won't let you off that easy next time, jerk!" She blew a raspberry at him, which he promptly returned from his father's arms.

Chuckling at the entire display, Van lifted Hikari into his arms and congratulated her on her victory. "You did very well. Who knows? You might become one of Fanelia's fiercest warriors," the king joked while wiping smudged dirt from her face. "I'm sure when you get older, Fanelia will be very safe under your protection. Now, let's all get inside and inform the rest of the kingdom what's going on. Tonight is definitely a night for celebration." With one side he held his wife's hand, while with the other he held Hikari in his arms and they all made their way to the palace's interior. As she rested in her uncle's arms, Hikari thought of how warm and familiar it felt to be embraced by her father.

As her eyes fluttered shut, she happily returned Van's embrace, relieved and overjoyed to have a "father" once again.


	6. Renard Fassa Aston

**Author's Note:** So after much mayhem and chaos, I have finally completed this chapter. Now there's only one more to go! I hope that you, the readers, have been enjoying these vignettes thus far. If there is anything that I may improve or correct, please feel free to inform me. Thank you!

29 rotations) Renard  
27 rotations) Folken  
22 rotations) Marcus  
17 rotations) Miyuki  
07 rotations) Hikari  
06 rotations) Melas

* * *

**After and Ever  
Renard Fassa Aston**

**

* * *

**

The Crown Prince of Asturia, along with the hundred or so other guest royals and nobles in the palace square, applauded loudly as Folken Fanel was crowned the new King of Fanelia and his wife the new Queen Consort. Seeing how handsome and impressive Folken looked dressed in Fanelia's customary samurai armor, Renard could feel jealousy bubbling at the edges of his heart. Without trouble and with the most graceful movements, the new king easily strode in the heavy silver metal plates as if they were light silken scarves. Even if the armor was heavy or bulky, Folken maneuvered around the palace square as a well-seasoned solider and naturally drew everyone's attention towards him.

_ Too bad I'll never have the presence or the body of a warrior_, the Asturian royal lamented in envy while his own chestnut-colored eyes followed his friend.

Well, Renard himself wasn't bad looking or out of shape either; Diane had seen to it that her husband would be and maintain being one of the best looking men in Asturia. But flipping through his collected memories, Renard distinctly recalled that his body had not made as many women (or even men, for that matter) swoon as Folken's had during their summer swims when they were younger. _Then again, I don't usually go gallivanting through mountains for fun or for training to slay a dragon on a daily basis. And I'm not a military commander either, so I guess his body would be more ripped than mine._

Laughing at his childish thoughts, Aston reminded himself that he needed to feel joyous instead of jealous since it was Folken's coronation today. As a close friend of the new king, Renard had been one of the first people invited to the special occasion. His wife had wanted to attend, but her present delicate condition would not allow her to travel; but hopefully soon, Renard would have a happy reason to invite Folken and his wife to Asturia.

"Queen Kore is beautiful, isn't she?" Catherina sighed beside her eldest brother.

"Hm? Oh, yes, she is." Renard grinned at his blonde younger sister. "But then when is she not?"

Crown Princess—well, now Queen—Kore was not an outstanding beauty in Asturian or Fanelian standards. But she carried herself with great dignity and had the presence of a saint, which made her average looks shine brighter than Gaea's two moons. Additionally, her fidelity and love towards Folken was the envy of nobles all over; unlike other beautiful women in high power, she had no trouble staying in her husband's bed and maintaining a spotless reputation. And producing two sons that were undoubtedly Folken's, Kore had a record other wives would have a hard time topping. Renard had to hand it to Folken; the Fanelian had extremely good taste in women.

_ Ha, but then again, he always had his pick of great women. They came to him like moths to a flame._

"But she's nowhere near as beautiful as the princess though," Marcus added as he pushed past his brother and sister and went to join the other nobles for the soon-starting Guymelef tournament. Noticeably, the second prince of Asturia gravitated towards a certain pretty member of the Fanelian Royal Family.

Behind her second brother's back, the Asturian princess stuck her tongue out at him for his earlier rudeness. "When do you think reality and his head are going to have a chat?" Catherina sighed towards Renard. "Honestly, he's just embarrassing now."

"I thought you would be proud of him," the eldest Aston child nearly smirked at the youngest. "Finally after so many rotations, he's finally going after one woman and one woman only. I distinctly recall how you, more than anyone else in the family, hated Marcus' reputation around the capital." Renard grimaced as he remembered rotations worth of trouble that he had suffered because of said reputation. Thank Jeture that Diane was on his side; Marcus obeyed her better than anyone else on Gaea, and Renard knew that she had helped him immensely in sorting Marcus out. "If I'm not mistaken, Catherina, weren't you the one who thought that he had a chance with Princess Miyuki?"

"You're confusing me with Julia, Eldest Brother," she replied with a scrunch of her pretty little pert nose. "I've always believed my dear brother Marcus was a complete idiot."

With a raised brow, Renard remarked, "Why do I have a feeling that you've been spending more time with Aria and Sylphie?"

"Even you have to admit that he's being utterly shameless," Catherina argued while ignoring the last comment. Her violet eyes passionately lit up like their mother's own whenever something incensed the queen. "The way he goes after Miyuki, it's a wonder that the Fanel's haven't forbidden Marcus from entering Fanelia forever. And he's a lucky idiot that Miyuki is too nice to say anything about the whole thing."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Renard teased his little sister, getting to the heart of the matter. "Ever since we've arrived, you haven't had any time to play with Miyuki because of Marcus."

Fighting back her tears, the teenager crossed her arms and huffed, "It's not fair! Miyuki is my friend! With Julia busy with her engagement, I thought I would get to have her all to myself. I came with Brother so I could see her and play with her!" With a somehow lovely scowl, Catherina stomped her foot several times in frustration. "I want to be with Miyuki!"

"Well," the elder brother sighed as he eyed his younger brother in the distance, "apparently that's Marcus' reason for coming too."

_I just don't get it. Why does everyone love her so much? What is so great about Miyuki?_ No, that wasn't right. Renard understood why the Aston's loved the Fanelian princess so much: she was sweet, lovely, kind, and rather lively. To Renard's parents, Miyuki stood as a symbol of Van and Hitomi's love and heart and a great example for a daughter-in-law. To his sisters, the princess was a wonderful companion and the best excuse to get close to Folken. And to his only brother, she was the goal, his ideal woman. So the crown prince understood why the entire House of Aston wanted to be closer to the girl. He just found it ridiculous that they were fighting _each other _when they all should have been trying to convince her parents and her older brother to allow her to stay permanently in Asturia.

Fighting an inward groan with a shake of his head, Renard thought, _But then we wouldn't be Aston's if we were to be that simple and straightforward about this._

Feeling somewhat sorry for his pouting baby sister, he looped her arm into his and led her away. "Come on, the Guymelef tournament is about to start, and the twins promised that it would be rather exciting. Now, now, stop the tears. Honestly, you're sixteen-rotations old, Catherina Estella Aston, and a princess. It's time to act like one." When she turned away from him, Renard sighed and whispered into her ear, "I promise as your eldest sibling that I'll get you some time with your precious friend."

"Really?"

Giving her his best debonair smile (something he had picked up from his father) and chucking her dainty chin, Renard answered, "When has a man with the name Fassa ever turned a maiden in distress down?"

Wiping away her tears and grinning back, Catherina whispered playfully, "Never. And with Schezar's and Fassa's together, it's a wonder that there are any maidens left in Gaea."

As he and Catherina took their seats for the tournament, he noticed Marcus and Miyuki only two seats down from them. The Crown Prince carefully observed how his younger brother flirted away with the Fanelian princess in attempts to woo her. Although, this kind of flirting was new to Marcus, and Renard had to fight back a laugh. For once in his life, Marcus had to use his academic knowledge to impress and to verbally play with a woman.

_Way to go, Miyuki. Make him rue the day he never took his studies seriously,_ Renard chuckled to himself, enjoying watching his baby brother struggle and squirm.

_"Is that any way the Crown Prince of Asturia should behave?"_ Diane's voice suddenly barged into his thoughts. _"And on top of that, you're his older brother—of course you're going to have more responsibilities than him! There's no reason for you to mercilessly tease and bother him like this, Renard."_

_Damn it, woman, always ruining my fun with your morals._ The grown man sighed as he begrudgingly surrendered to the mental rendering of his wife. But then again, Diane had always been right. Simply because Renard was born the first prince and Marcus the second would mean that Renard had more responsibilities to shoulder; and that had made Renard bitter towards Marcus and his carless, womanizing exploits over the rotations. But also in reverse, Renard had received greater opportunities than his younger brother due to him being first. _Diane's right...I need to fix this bad habit. Besides, Marcus gets picked on enough already thanks to Sylphie and Aria. And it looks like he's paying for his past thank to Miyuki._

With that thought, he returned his attention to his flirting brother and his desired target. Gaging her expressions and the few words he could catch, Renard noted that Miyuki seemed to be responding positively to Marcus' attentions...that is, until a particular Guymelef entered the tournament ring.

But then again, even Renard was shocked by that Guymelef's presence.

_What is that doing here? According to Father and Grandfather Myden, it was destroyed during the First Great Gaean War—and when rare Guymelefs are the topic, I'm rather sure Grandfather has the most accurate information._

"Brother," Catherina muttered while tugging on his sleeve. "Brother, isn't that—"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"But I thought our cousin couldn't attend today. How can that be here?"

"I don't know...I'm surprised that it's here at all. From what I understand, that thing was destroyed during the First Great Gaean War. Those reports must have been false, or they must have spent rotations repairing it."

However, as he watched the match, the Crown Prince realized that the golden Guymelef had to be a remake. The movements were far too fluid for the relic it imitated; and by its swift and instinctive reactions, a younger man had to be the pilot than its designated owner and handler. _Hm, so I guess in this tournament you don't need the original pilot...just a champion to represent your party._

"Wasn't that match amazing?" Miyuki laughed almost breathlessly, clapping her hands at the golden Guymelef's victory. "I'm amazed that a Guymelef pilot can do a flip and a backwards swing in such large armor."

"Yes," Marcus replied uneasily, not familiar with this topic at all. Renard knew that Marcus had spent a majority of his life avoiding his history lessons, especially the ones that covered war and battles. "It was an impressive sight to see." His words fell onto deaf ears as Miyuki continued watching the tournament with unwavering attention. From his seat, Renard fought back a chuckle, amused to see that the princess was more interested in Guymelefs than men.

Stir-crazy and thirsty after five matches, Renard stood up and told Catherina that he would be back with some refreshments; she should, in the meanwhile, go and sit by Miyuki and watch the tournament together with her. Since she would be alone without it him, it was a perfect opportunity for her to butt in between her brother and her friend without fear of reproach. Happily and most excitedly Catherina obeyed her brother and plopped herself right in between Marcus and Miyuki.

_I'm going to have to deal with that when I get back,_ Renard chuckled as he left. _But it'll be worth it if Marcus and Catherina have at it._

Turning the corner, he felt something hit his leg. Looking down, he met gazes with dazzling emerald eyes: the eyes of the Mystic Moon and Fanelia's royalty. "Pardon me, Your Majesty," Renard grinned at Fanelia's newest princess while helping her back onto her feet.

"Ah, sorry," the little girl clumsily curtsied in return.

Amused by her contradicting display of manners, the Crown Prince asked kindly, "Do you remember me, Princess Hikari Fanel?"

"Ah," she smiled in recognition. "I remember you from the last time I visited Palas with Onii-sama—I mean—Big Brother. You're the one that gave me the sea-salt candy." She looked behind him. "Did your pretty wife not come with you today?"

"No, not today." He couldn't fight back the grin from hearing Diane being referred as his "pretty wife."

"Why not?"

"She can't travel great distances lately. She's about to give birth soon, and moving around a lot tires her out easily. She's staying in Palas for now with Mother and Father."

"Uncle Dryden is funny," Hikari giggled at the mention of the Asturian king. "I like him, too. He took me around Palas and played with me when everyone else was too busy. He was a lot of fun. Well, when his wife got angry with him, Uncle Dryden was even funnier!"

"You shouldn't speak so informally with Prince Renard," a little boy scolded as he appeared behind the girl. Renard recognized him as Folken's eldest son, Melas Fanel. _Hm, I didn't realize that Hikari and Melas were so close in age. With her being his "aunt," I thought that there would be a greater difference. I'll have to ask Folken about it later._

"And you shouldn't call the King of Asturia your uncle! You're nowhere near related to him," Melas continued to scold. Remember, you're a princess of Fanelia now, so you must act and speak properly! Especially for Father's sake since he's King now. And no one will think highly of you if you keep—"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Hikari snapped back irritably.

Renard noticed a flicker of hurt in Melas' eyes. _Poor boy—but then again, he was asking for it, the way he's speaking to her. I would know, since this is exactly how I treated Diane when we were younger._ Remembering his horrible past behavior, Renard reminded himself to bring home a lovely gift for his persevering wife. _It's a wonder that she put up with me for all those rotations and still married me._

The two children began bickering.

Before the argument could progress into its typical physical fight, Folken arrived on the scene. "So this is where the two of you went." He promptly pulled apart the two little royals and told them that the new King Father and Queen Mother were calling for them. "And you better hurry before Nana Merle catches you two. I distinctly remember her telling you that you couldn't wander around by yourselves today. She's searching for you two as we speak."

Apparent fear of the cat woman marking their faces, the children quickly scampered off for the safety Van and Hitomi gave them. "No, not that way," Melas said while grabbing Hikari's hand. "Come on, Grandfather and Grandmother are this way." Without fuss, the little girl followed the younger prince into the palace.

When the two men were left alone, they went together to gather some refreshments and beverages before returning to their seats. To break the silence Renard said jovially, "Congratulations on you successful coronation, King Folken Fanel. Although, as a good friend, I must ask why you suddenly decided to ascend to the throne." Anyone that knew Folken well enough also knew that the Fanelian had no political ambitions. He had no grand dreams of power and domination, only humble hopes for harmony and order. So it was odd that these recent moons Folken had pushed his father towards abdication to take the throne for himself.

"Father was exhausted more so than usual nowadays from the crown's burden," Folken replied matter-of-factly. "And he's been carrying this responsibility since he was fifteen and through two major wars, not to mention children rearing. Also with the passing of my siblings, the early death of his parents and brother, and Mother's past disappearances, all those events have taken at least twenty rotations away from Father, I'm sure. He's already been through a lot, and it didn't seem fair to make him go through much more when I'm more than ready and old enough to take all of that off of his head. With me officially in charge of everything, he can just spend the rest of his days with Mother in peace."

_Ha, now I feel like a terrible a son in comparison,_ Renard laughed to himself. _But in my defense, Asturia is richer under Father's hands and Mother's keen policies._ Thinking of Asturia's prosperity and fortune, the Crown Prince didn't feel as guilty.

_Besides, Father needs something responsible to do in the capital or Mother would go crazy trying to keep him home. Knowing Father, at the first chance of freedom that he spots, he'll zoom off to some uncharted part of Gaea and try to develop a merchant post there while unearthing all the secrets he could possibly get his hands on. I'm sure Mother would _really _appreciate that. For the sake of peace in Asturia, I need to _stay off _the throne as long as possible._

And then he remembered something. "Speaking about taking responsibilities off of your father's head...Now that you're King, don't you have to deal with Marcus' serious attempts to take Miyuki's hand?" Renard chuckled. "And I must assure you, old friend, that my little brother is quite serious about your sister. He hasn't pursued any other woman ever since he met Miyuki at her debut in Palas. Contrary to his past, he is rather determined in making your cute little sister his wife. Do you think you can handle this kind of Marcus?"

Folken scowled. "I've been handling Fanelian politics since I was eighteen."

"As have I."

"At twenty-two, Father allowed me to command our military forces."

"That's not much these days with peace reigning all over the place."

"Two days ago, I had to kill a dragon as my rite for the throne; that's dragon number two after the one I slew when I was fifteen."

"Okay...but others have done that as well."

"I grew up with Kolt and Siva."

There was a moment of silence.

Nearly smirking at his victory, Folken assured his friend, "I think I can more than handle Prince Marcus."

Shrugging at his defeat, Renard chuckled at the statement's truth.

"Besides," the new king added with a peaceful expression, "Father has already dealt with Miyuki's future, so I have nothing to be worried about or deal with. Her life, we can say, is out of my hands."

"Already dealt with..." Renard then remembered how earlier Miyuki had taken notice of a very particular Guymelef...and who had been piloting the large, golden armor. The Asturian smiled, realizing what must have happened between Guymelef owner and the King Father of Fanelia. "Now, you know that I'm not one to usually stick up for my troublesome younger brother, especially when it's his fault. But it's unfair that Marcus is being led on like he is, don't you think, Folken?"

"Miyuki is kind naturally. It's your brother's fault for taking her kindness as anything else." After getting the drinks and ordering some servants to bring some food for the other royals, Folken turned to his childhood friend and motioned, "Shall we return to our seats?"

Nodding in agreement, Renard followed after Folken, all the while muttering to himself, "Well, Little Brother has certainly lost the bet against Father."


	7. Miyuki Variel de Fanel

**Author's Notes:** I must apologize for this very late update. But in all fairness, I've been painstakingly agonizing over this final installment, hoping to tie this universe to a close once and for all. I also pray that I have achieved some good character development…but we'll see how successful I am in that point with people's comments.

Anyway, thank you everyone for reading "After and Ever"! I hope that this last vignette entertains you as the other chapters and "Memory of Yesterday" have. Enjoy and please review!

25 rotations) Kashim  
22 rotations) Zahir  
20 rotations) Adil  
19 rotations) Miyuki  
15 rotations) Bahija  
14 rotations) Muna  
11 rotations) Farid  
10 rotations) Lutfi  
09 rotations) Hikari  
08 rotations) Melas; Sakina

* * *

**After and Ever  
****Miyuki Variel de Fanel**

* * *

_"Keep this on," _a voice commanded as a long wet robe was draped over Miyuki.

_"But what about you?"_ the dark-haired woman protested from beneath the wet, heavy cloth. _"We need to get out toge—"_

_"The two of you won't be going anywhere." _A young man of twenty-two rotations stood in the middle of the burning throne room, his sword drawn and already soaked with blood from fallen palace guards. He glared at Miyuki and the twenty-five-rotation old man beside her.

_"Zahir, please don't do this," _Miyuki pleaded desperately. Her verdant eyes began to tear up from smoke and fear._ "I'm begging you, please just let us go."_

_ "Zahir, let Miyuki go,"_ Miyuki's husband coughed. His voice grew hoarse from inhaling so much smoke and ash. _"Her death will have no meaning in this civil war. Let her escape from this."_

_ "I never intended for her to die," _Zahir replied tensely._ "In fact, this was all done so that she could be my wife. Who do you think made it so easy to reach you?"_

_ "What?" _Kashim turned to his wife, shocked at the betrayal.

Seeing an opening, Zahir rushed at them and ran his sword through Kashim.

"NO!" Miyuki screamed as she bolted upwards in her bed. Her left hand clutched at the sheets while her right hand reached out into the empty air. _It was just a dream,_ the nineteen-rotation old told herself as she tried calming her hammering heart. She fought back the nausea she felt and the taste of bile in her throat with the slight ache in her stomach.

_It was just a dream._

Miyuki stared at the empty space on the bed beside her with worry.

"It's all right. That was just a nightmare. Kashim is all right," said a steady breath. "He's all right. He's away in Ezgardia right now. He'll be back for the party. There's nothing to worry about." Hugging her knees against her body, Miyuki chanted that over and over again, assuring herself that after a moon of separation she would see Kashim safe and whole tonight.

_I'm just nervous...Kashim and I have never separated for an entire rotation after our wedding. It's natural to feel like this, especially with him being gone for so long._

_But that's not how you felt earlier,_ a little voice nagged at the back of Miyuki's mind. _Isn't it so? The one you really want is..._

"Don't. Don't follow those thoughts," the princess consort commanded herself. Needing a distraction, she turned her attention to the windows to see what time of day it was.

The sun already well above the horizon, the dark-haired royal realized that she had overslept. Forcing herself out of bed, Miyuki hastily got dressed and made her way towards the dining hall. She tried to forget her terrible dream but could not force it from her mind. Even if only a vision of a _possible future_, she felt guilty over the bloody civil war and Kashim's horrible death…and the look of betrayal on his face. And everything, all of it would be completely her fault.

Naturally, Miyuki could not see the complete future at will: such a skill would be far too cruel and dangerous for any person. But the quarter-Draconian had in her younger days been able to receive premonitions from time to time. Like Queen Mother Hitomi, Miyuki had received the gift of Seeing. However, the former Princess of Fanelia also knew that her premonitions did not predict a definite future.

"I also know better than to ignore them," Miyuki murmured beneath her breath while she walked through the Freidish palace. "The last time I ignored my visions, our family…" She fought back the tears stinging her verdant eyes and horrific memories of her fifth rotation. She pushed with all her will against the screams and shrieks mixed with an earth dragon's fierce roar. Instead, Miyuki focused her energies on the problems at hand.

"How on Gaea am I going to stop the civil war?" She did not want anyone else to know about her visions, afraid that would trigger the series of events…and reveal her secret. _But I have to do something about these warnings,_ Miyuki thought as she placed a trembling hand on her stomach to ease the nausea she felt. She needed someone to speak to; but she did not dare risk any of the lives of Freid.

Deciding that she would have to find a solution later, Miyuki took a deep breath, pushed open the large doors, and entered the dining hall to eat some breakfast. The princess consort was surprised to see the three youngest Royal Freidish children still eating their morning meal. Brown-haired and hazel-eyed like their mother but lovely like their father, eleven-rotation old Farid, ten-rotation old Lufti, and eight-rotation old Sakina beamed at their sister-in-law most happily. "Good morning, Big Sister Miyuki!" the three children chorused as she took her usual seat.

Miyuki smiled at them, defenseless against their sweetness. "Good morning, Little Brothers and Sister. Where is everyone else?"

"They already finished and left to work. Big Brother Adil said that he would make sure that the ports would be clear and that the party details were right," Farid explained as his elder brother had instructed him to.

"Big Sisters Bahija and Muna said that they would start the guest room preparations and decorating the hall." Little Sakina grinned. "Everyone wants Eldest Sister to relax and do little work, especially since you've been working so hard lately."

"Big Brother Zahir went out to join Eldest Brother; he said that he'll bring back Eldest Brother safe and sound for you."

Hearing Zahir's deed for her, the dark-haired princess bit her lip. "I see."

Before she could worry about it further, the servants brought out Miyuki's breakfast, which she thanked them for. When the three children saw her morning meal, they questioned her out of alarm, "Eldest Sister, why are you only eating porridge with fruit and honey? Are you still sick? Are you hurting even more?" Despite her Fanelian upbringing and her unused to various Freidish foods, Miyuki would happily eat whatever was served. So for her to order for something different…

"There's no need to worry. I'm a little nervous from this party business, so my stomach isn't feeling well. This will be much easier on my stomach." Miyuki saw the looks of want in her little in-laws' eyes and giggled. "Would you like to try some?"

"Yes please!" And in the end, Miyuki had to order a new bowl for each of them.

After they finally finished their breakfast, Miyuki went to complete her duties as the Lady of the palace and finish the party preparations. And before she and the others knew it, guests started arriving. The Fanelian delegation, made up of Hitomi, Hikari, Melas, and some other dignitaries, was the first to arrive. Van could not attend, being busy with Cesario. Folken and Kore remained in Fanelia, little Mamoru with them. The little second prince was still too young to travel great distances. Although Miyuki would miss the chance to see her brother, sister-in-law, and youngest nephew, she was more than happy to see everyone else.

After the Fanelian party, the guests from Ezgardia, Cesario, nobles from Freid, and other royalty from around Gaea arrived. The last to arrive were the Asturians. In place of the King and Queen of Asturia, Miyuki noted, the Princesses came to celebrate with their cousin. Marking the absence of Prince Marcus, Miyuki assumed that he still had not forgiven her. "It's not a matter of forgiving you, but rather him learning to manage his pride," Princess Sylphie had assured her in passing. "He was overconfident, thinking that Kashim never stood a chance for your heart. It's not your fault for falling in love with Kashim instead of Marcus. Besides, it serves him right. Who told him to think that Kashim wouldn't make a perfect husband for you?"

Sylphie's words comforted Miyuki about Marcus but made her heart ache towards Kashim. _As the princess says, he does make the perfect husband for me,_ Miyuki thought with a frown. _He's fulfilled all the tasks and expectations Father and Brother set for him; he worked very hard for me to feel at home here in Freid; and Kashim always listens to my whims, despite how troubling it is for him_. She would have fretted further, but then a gentle touch pulled her back to reality, back to the rotation celebration.

"You looks as lovely as ever," Hitomi complimented as she touched Miyuki's cheek with maternal love. Giving her daughter a quick up-down, the Queen Mother of Fanelia nodded in approval. "Being a lady of Freid suits you. And when the time comes, you will be a fine Duchess of Freid."

"Thank you, Mother," Miyuki blushed, ignoring the nagging guilt about becoming a duchess. She then turned to Hikari and asked, "And how do you like your dress? I told the dressmaker that you would like those large yellow flowers from the Mystic Moon for a pattern instead of violets, but maybe I shouldn't have said anything?"

"I love the sunflowers. Thank you, Sister," her younger cousin beamed. She pouted slightly as she added, "But I wish I could look as pretty as you."

"Oh, you are," Eriya fussed over the youngest Fanelian princess. "How many times must I tell you that you're beautiful, Lady Hikari? How can you doubt my sense?" At the complaint, Miyuki and Hitomi giggled, entertained over how Eriya always concerned herself with Hikari. From what Miyuki understood from her mother, Eriya considered young Hikari her niece since Hikari's mother was the Naria of the Mystic Moon.

_Mother, Nana Eriya, Hikari...someone is missing from this party…_

Melas then joined the ladies, quickly making his way to Hikari's side. He stared at Hikari for one stunned moment, Miyuki noticed, before falling back into his usual behavior. "Well, you cleaned up nicely," the Fanelian Crown Prince muttered almost rudely. "Those flowers you like so much look decent on you."

"Thank you," Hikari took in stride, knowing that Melas meant his words as a compliment.

As the music started, Farid, Lufti, and Sakina then joined the group and asked the Fanelian children to go and dance with them. Miyuki did her best to fight back her laughter when Melas, while chasing after handholding Farid and Hikari, warned the Fanelian princess not to get too close to the young Freidish princes. But then Miyuki's mirth quickly faded away into guilt and pity towards her nephew.

_No matter how much Melas loves her,_ she thought glumly, _he can't be with her_. Miyuki remembered from her lessons as a young girl that one of her ancestors had decreed onto immortal stone that the Royal House of Fanelia could not intermarry—if both parties carried the name Fanel, then regardless if they were not even blood-related, they could not unite in marriage. Consequently, Melas could never choose Hikari has his queen. _Who would have thought that he and I were alike in experiencing a forbidden love? _And that thought stabbed at Miyuki's conscience as she saw the face of the man appear before her.

Miyuki remembered how they had met beneath the deceptive light of the Mystic Moon in the Freidish palace gardens. She had been admiring her mother's birthplace in the starry night sky when a tall, blond young man had silently joined her. _"I'm glad to see that you've found a place to hideaway,"_ Zahir had teased quietly.

_"I wasn't successful if you were able to find me,"_ Miyuki had replied with a smile.

_"No, I'm just good at finding you."_

_ "I guess that's good for My Lord. Then he'll never lose me here."_

_ "…There's more than one way to lose a person."_

And again by the prince's cryptic message, Miyuki had felt it. Ever since she had entered the House of Freid as Kashim's wife a moon ago, she had felt this deep undercurrent of something between herself and Zahir from the very first moment they had laid eyes upon each other. It had not helped that as the second prince of Freid, Zahir had spent a lot of time caring for Miyuki while Kashim had been occupied fulfilling his duties as a Crown Prince…or that right then, Zahir and Miyuki had submitted to a seducing passion and had kissed as only lovers should.

_"Miyuki…"_

"Miyuki, are you all right?" a voice asked as a hand gently shook her from reminiscing.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, Adil," Miyuki apologized, realizing that she had made a mistake. The person that had approached her had not been the second prince of Freid, but the third. "I'm just a little tired."

"Don't overwork yourself," the older Adil reminded her gently, making Miyuki think of Kashim. Closely resembling his brother Zahir in appearance and Kashim in temperament, Adil had made fast friends with the one-rotation younger Miyuki upon her arrival in Freid. Out of all of Kashim's younger siblings, Adil was the most responsible and reliable; thus, he had become the perfect and closest companion of the new crown princess. "If something happens to you, it's _me_ that gets in trouble with Brother, and only God knows why."

"Speaking of him, Adil, has he arrived yet?"

"I just did."

At the familiar voice, Miyuki spun around and faced her husband. "You're home," she breathed in surprise.

"Yes, I am," the golden-haired royal chuckled.

Running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered into his ear, "Welcome home, husband. And happy birthday."

Kashim kissed Miyuki on the cheek and asked, "A phrase from your mother's tongue?"

Giggling and enjoying the security felt in Kashim's embrace, Miyuki replied cheekily, "It seems better to say than 'congratulations for turning a rotation older,' don't you think?" The Crown Prince of Freid agreed with his wife and started a discussion abou the differences between birthdays in Fanelia, in Freid, and on the Mystic Moon.

"As much as it pains me to do this, I need to cut in and steal my brother away," Adil said to Miyuki while interrupting the couple. "He needs to be a proper host and greet the other guests. But I promise I'll bring him back straight to you." Adil fondly kissed the top of Miyuki's head while he dragged Kashim away, but not before the crown prince snuck a kiss from his wife's lips.

Obediently, Miyuki watched from a distance as other party guests greeted Kashim, all of them congratulating him on becoming a rotation older: especially the women. Young women from all over surrounded her husband, all of them getting along most amiably. Miyuki tried to bite back her jealousy, but she could not deny the ugly feelings growing inside of the pit of her stomach seeing Kashim speak so easily and pleasantly with the numerous lovely women. The way the beauties admired and adored Kashim, Miyuki could recognize the love in their expressions. But the former Fanelian princess, more than anyone, understood why the women loved Kashim like they did.

Rotations ago, she had been in Freid with Catherina and Julia, the two Asturian princesses visiting their cousins. During the visit the twin fair maidens had somehow found out that the following day was Miyuki's rotation celebration, but she had not said a word to anyone. Everyone had wanted to throw her a party; and even though Miyuki had not wanted one, she had not wanted to disappoint anyone and had kept her mouth shut. Kashim, however, had noticed Miyuki's discomfort and had confronted her about it later.

_"If you hate the idea so much, why don't you say anything, Miyuki?"_ he had asked her in the privacy of the palace library. By then, the two of them had grown so close they called each other by name and nothing else. _"You should tell them that you don't want a party."_

_ "It wouldn't be right to reject their kindness."_

_ "But it's not right for them to force you to do something against your will and to call it kindness,"_ Kashim had returned in argument. _"So tell me, Miyuki. Tell me what has you bothered so."_

Miyuki had reminded Kashim that her birthday was the death anniversary of her three siblings; she had never celebrated the day since. Kashim had then pointed out that she had never protested about it before. In fact, her rotation celebration was a national holiday in Fanelia. _"It's more for my family and my people,"_ Miyuki had confessed. _"They need a happy event to stand over the terrible memory or else everyone will fall into despair. If I could help it, I would never celebrate it again."_

While resting her head against Kashim's broad shoulders, Miyuki had told the prince how she had smiled for others, having kept up her happy demeanor because that had brought others easiness and comfort. For the longest time, she had smiled for her parents and her brother because she had been the only one left. After the others had passed away, her family had become so much more protective of her. At first she hated it…but then when she had seen her mother crying one night after Miyuki had gotten lost in the woods, she understood that they only fussed so much because they loved her very much.

_"Older Brother, he did his best to support Mother and Father by doing what he could as soon as he could. I wanted to do what I could for my family too. So if I have to be their light by being this way, then I'll do it,"_ Miyuki had explained.

_"You—you don't need to be like that anymore,"_ Kashim had assured. _"Honestly…I prefer it when you're not smiling for the sake of others."_ He had gone on to say that if she had not wanted a birthday or to be fussed over, she had the right as a person to say so—she could throw a tantrum and fight until she selfishly had her way, even if the others thought she was insensitive. _"But if you don't feel up to doing that, then you could ask me to stop the party. I would like it if you depended on me and demanded from me. You're allowed to be selfish, Miyuki. Not only do I get to see what you like and dislike, but you become less of a princess and…and more into a woman with passions, with feelings and desires."_

Before he had left Miyuki to herself in the library, Kashim had added, _"You should do whatever you want, especially with me around. I won't ever go against your wishes."_

It had been right then and there Miyuki Variel de Fanel had fallen in love with Kashim mar Freid.

_But I've betrayed that love. _Her heart crumpled beneath the guilt she felt as she watched Kashim across the ballroom. Miyuki felt grateful for Kashim, his overflowing love, and his complete lack of expectations for her. He offered her everything that a man could possibly give, and she loved him dearly for it.

A flash of Zahir's face crossed her mind.

_"Miyuki…be mine…"_

_ Alike in so many ways but different in others,_ Miyuki thought with pain. Inheriting all things lovely from their parents, the eldest two princes of Freid were almost identical in appearance and voice. But where Kashim was gentle and sweet, Zahir was passionate and seductive. Miyuki had foolishly tried to take from both worlds, and now she faced the consequences: a heart torn with guilt and regret and the inability to look into her husband's eyes again.

_Kashim…_

Without warning, the young lady felt herself pulled from the main hall into the darkened hallways. After the music and party chatter dulled into a barely perceivable sound, Miyuki and her kidnapper stopped in a secluded pocket. Catching her breath, Miyuki frowned, "Zahir, what are you doing? I have to go back and—"

The young man embraced her, murmuring into her dark hair, "I missed you."

Hearing his longing, Miyuki felt her heart pulled towards Zahir's desire. Charismatic and powerful, the second prince of Freid Zahir mar Freid had captured Miyuki's attention the moment she had laid eyes on him. Upon their introduction, she had realized that Zahir was all things the court of Freid wished Kashim were: bold, proactive, and fiercely tenacious. And Miyuki had been attracted by those passionate traits.

But when Miyuki's emerald eyes closed to savor Zahir's warm embrace, and all she could see was Kashim's loving gaze, the one he would only give to her and her alone. When she quieted her thoughts and listened carefully to her heart, Miyuki would remember how Kashim had loved her in the ways she had needed most, in ways no one else would have understood. Realizing all this, Miyuki felt her mind clear, as if a bright light had illuminated and dispersed all of the darkness within her.

No longer warmed within Zahir's arms, the crown princess consort opened her jade eyes with new clarity. "Zahir…_Prince_ Zahir, please stop this." She firmly pulled away from his arms. "Prince Zahir, we cannot do this anymore. You and I cannot continue this affair. And if you persist on this, then we cannot even see other any longer. I won't allow for us to be like this anymore."

The hurt was evident on the second prince's face, the young man confused by the sudden rejection. "Why? Why would you give up what we have?" Pulling Miyuki's face near his, he whispered hotly against her lips, "How can you ignore our feelings for each other?"

Blocking his mouth with her hand, Miyuki pulled away again with a set expression in her eyes, something she had inherited from her regal mother. "I truly love Kashim, despite how poorly I've treated him these last moons. And I can't bear to hurt him in any way anymore."

"Miyuki," Zahir pleaded.

"You're his brother, Prince Zahir. Kashim is your older brother and the future Duke of Freid. Your loyalty and love should be aimed towards him."

"But you're the only person my heart can see."

Miyuki stepped away from Zahir warily. "I've already broken my vows to remain faithful to Kashim because of this. I've lied and betrayed the people of this country and my homeland, promising all of them that I would be faithful to my husband. I broke my promise to them, but I won't break the promise I made myself. The day I decided to marry Kashim, I promised myself that I wouldn't be anything but a source of happiness for him."

Zahir reached out to hold Miyuki's hand, but she smartly avoided his touch: they both knew that Miyuki's resolve always weakened with physical contact. Seeing how complete the rejection was, Zahir faced the married woman with his heart bared. "Why?" the blond prince demanded in frustration. "Why can't it be me? I would do anything for your love. I would throw everything away for you!" Grabbing her hand, his hazel eyes bore into her emerald ones with pleading desperation. "I love you and only you!"

Flames surrounded them as Miyuki remembered her dreams from that morning.

_"Surrender her, Brother. Surrender her so that at least her life will be spared."_

_ "Miyuki…"_

_ "Kashim, no don't listen to him. I'm begging you, take me with you. Kashim!"_

_ "Zahir, you must promise that she'll be safe."_

_ "Of course. As her lover for all these moons, I would do anything, even throw our homeland into civil war."_

Again, Kashim turned towards Miyuki with eyes of one betrayed. And Miyuki's heart shattered. _"No, it's not like that…it's not like that, Kashim!"_

He died with that expression, Zahir's sword going through Kashim's heart.

"NO!" Miyuki screamed as she clutched the sides of her face. Unable to take the mental stress, Miyuki fell limp in Zahir's arms as her world went black.

* * *

Pleasure—all she had felt was pleasure as his hands had explored and his mouth had tasted. Sweet whispers of love and hopeful promises; kisses as soft as her own feathers; overwhelming and encompassing warmth: Miyuki could not feel enough from her husband. Their first night together had not been of fiery, passionate blaze but a slow-burning, all-consuming ember. His kisses and touches had been gentle and loving, always thoughtful of her: always and only thinking of her. _"Miyuki…"_

"Kashim," she called out in a breathy whisper, reaching out to him from memory.

"I'm right here, Miyuki." Rough fingers intertwined with her slender ones, their grip firm and assuring.

Verdant eyes fluttered opened, and Kashim stared down at her worriedly. Surprised, Miyuki tried sitting up, but Kashim kept her from doing so. "Relax. You're in your chambers. The healer said you should forget about doing anything more today and should just rest. Adil and Bahija have taken over all your duties."

"What happened?" came a groan.

"Zahir said that you left the main hall to get some air, and he followed you because you didn't look so well. You suddenly fainted. He summoned the healer while bringing you here. I came as soon as I heard." Miyuki felt her husband's thumb brush her forehead while the rest of his hand rested in her undone hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were unwell? You know…you know that your safety means more to me than anything else."

"But the party...your birthday..."

"Has no meaning when the one I was born for endangers herself recklessly." Miyuki felt Kashim kissing her forehead affectionately. "I'm relieved though that you've awakened. The others will be too as soon as they hear. But I think I want to keep you to myself for just a little longer, if you don't mind." The smile that Kashim beamed at Miyuki made her heart clench.

_Why? Why do you love me like this? What have I done to deserve this love?_ Miyuki closed her green eyes, tears spilling from their edges and down the side of her face. How unworthy she felt! "My Lord…My Lord, I would anything for you. You must know that you mean more to me than my own life."

"You shouldn't say such things," Kashim scolded, wiping her tears. "You should value your life more than that. You need to hold your life higher than that, since I treasure you so."

"No, no," she cried as she shook her head, pulling herself away from Kashim's touch. _I'm so unworthy of your love. I don't deserve you—I'm unworthy for your care, for your caresses!_ "I don't deserve such regard from you. I—I've betrayed your trust in me. I've been having an affair with Prince Zahir."

"I know."

Miyuki's head snapped back towards the crown prince. The accepting gaze in Kashim's hazel eyes shattered her.

_He didn't even hesitate..._

"Why—why if you knew all along—why did you never confront me? Why did you never say anything, My Lord?"

"And take away the part that I love most about you?" Miyuki stared at her husband in blatant confusion. "You should see how your entire face lights up when Zahir enters the room or how your mood completely brightens whenever you two converse. You live whenever you're with him." Kashim smiled sadly. "Do you remember the vow I made you when I proposed to you? I promised that you would get to be whoever you desired to be and get to feel everything without restraint if you accepted my hand. Your heart never had to be mine." He chuckled quietly. "Besides, how could I possibly win over Zahir? Between the two of us, he's easily the more charismatic and handsome one. And my personality, after all, is as 'dry as toast.' Most people only stay with me out of etiquette or necessity. I always wondered why you chose me over all your other suitors."

"I wish you wouldn't say that about yourself," Miyuki pleaded as she held his large hand against her face. "Why must you say that about yourself? Don't you see how wonderful you are? Wasn't you that had me so entranced that I didn't sleep for days? Haven't we spent days and hours together without a dull moment? I won't have you thinking yourself less than anyone, especially Zahir."

Pulling his hand from her face, Kashim said quietly, "But you love him."

"And it was wrong—it _is_ wrong to love him how I did, especially when you're right here giving me more love than I would ever deserve. I'm sorry, My Lord. I love him still, yes, but not how I love you." Miyuki retook her husband's hand and held it against her. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

She trembled as the memories of her visions returned to her, reminding her of the cruel betrayal Miyuki would incite because of her infidelity. _Because of me…because of me, the person I love most will die. Because of me, Kashim will…_

Intuitively Kashim questioned in concern, "Miyuki, what else is wrong? What's troubling you?"

"I—I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes…" She hesitated, afraid to speak of the past. Would Kashim judge her further? "When I was younger, I had visions like my mother once did. They're usually accurate, sort of a warning for what may come. I haven't had one in so long." She fought back her tears as she recalled the traumatic time her siblings had been taken from her. _I won't let another loved one be taken away. I won't let Kashim die._ Looking up at her worried husband, Miyuki felt her heart twist. _But Zahir is his younger brother. Kashim—Kashim would never fight against his siblings. He wouldn't endanger anyone that he loved…_

Sensing her distress about the vision, Kashim gently inquired, "What was it about?"

Tears dripped down her pale face as Miyuki explained what she had seen. "I saw—I saw Zahir incurring a rebellion in Freid. He and others started a civil war so he could become Duke…so he could take me away from you." The princess shook her head as she tightly clutched Kashim's sleeve. "I've been seeing how you were killed. Always, in every dream, someone kills you and I—I don't want that to come true! I'll do anything to keep that future from becoming true!"

Miyuki clutched Kashim's right hand between both of hers and pressed it against her forehead, the young woman crying as she begged, "Please believe me, My Lord. I would do anything to save you. Please believe me. I love you, My Lord. I love you. I love you..."

Her husband hearing her words and feeling the heart that reached out to him, Kashim closed his eyes and smiled in understanding. "You don't have to worry, Miyuki. I believe you, and I'll do all I can to lay your fears to rest." Stroking the side of her face to comfort her, Kashim continued, "I'll go to Zahir and make it clear that I won't ever give you up, regardless of what has happened between us." He kissed her cheek tenderly. "After I make a firm stand on anything, Zahir never questions or confronts me about it. Although you might be the first issue that changes that, all the same, I won't surrender you as long as you wish to remain by my side."

Miyuki failed to fight back her blush.

"But the rebellion—"

"He could easily start one. Half the court is behind him, thinking he'll make a better Duke than myself," Miyuki's husband confirmed. "However, Zahir isn't so completely selfish as to bloody our homeland all for one woman, no matter how amazing you are, beloved. For your vision to come true, he'll have to be manipulated by those that wish for war." A pensive expression crossed Kashim's visage. "With your warning, I'm rather sure I can stop the madness before it occurs."

"But My Lord..." A flicker of hurt flashed across Kashim's handsome face, and Miyuki realized her mistake. "Kashim..."

Healed by the return to familiarity, the crown prince regarded his wife with absolute attention.

Looking down at her shaking hands, Miyuki apologized for the hurt she caused her husband. "I wanted to be like Mother and Sister…they're both so steadfast in their love. Whenever anyone thinks about them, they always talk about how Mother crossed the heavens to be with Father and how their love stopped the war or how lucky Brother is to have Sister as a wife, her being the pinnacle of a faithful queen." Miyuki frowned. "I wish my heart were stronger like theirs."

"You don't have to be them or even like them," Kashim murmured, resting his forehead against Miyuki's. "As I've told you before, all I desire is for you to be yourself."

"But I want to love like them," Miyuki replied, once more near to tears. "I want my love for you to shine so no one would doubt how I feel about you."

Chuckling at Miyuki's display of her tumultuous emotions, Kashim reassured her, "I know, and that's more than enough."

She shook her head, her undone hair swaying like a sable veil. "No, it's not. It's not enough, especially after what I've done to you. So…so I promise that our child will know and believe that I'm madly in love with you."

Hazel eyes went wide. "Our child?"

"Yes, there won't be a day where I won't tell our child how much I love you or how wonderful it is to have you for a father."

"You're with child?" Kashim demanded, placing a large hand gently on Miyuki's stomach.

"Yes, of course. I—" Miyuki gasped in realization. No wonder Kashim looked like he was about to faint! "I forgot. I was going to tell you as soon as you returned."

"When—when did you learn about…?"

Pinking, the mother-to-be confessed, "After you were gone for a week, I felt unwell one morning and called for the healer. He told me that we could expect the child early in the harvest season."

Kashim stood on his feet and kissed Miyuki in absolute happiness. "This is the best gift you could give me."

"Eh?" she squeaked, red from the sudden kiss. "You're not even going to ask me if it's your child or not?"

"I trust you. And you wouldn't be so happy if it weren't my child," Kashim grinned boyishly, reminding Miyuki greatly of Duke Chid. Kissing the crown of her head, the golden-haired crown prince whispered, "Thank you, beloved."

"No," Miyuki shook her head, wrapping her arms around Kashim's neck, "thank you for loving someone like me."

They kissed, and the future brightened in Miyuki's sight.

As the white faded to color, she saw a man near twenty-five rotations staring at a sky with only one white moon. And into his arms a young lady no older than sixteen rotations descended from a pillar of light.

_"So we finally meet," _the dark-haired girl smiled down at the taller man as the pillar trailed away into nothing.

_"Finally,"_ the brown-haired man nodded as he held the girl off the ground. _"I always thought you were just a dream."_ He gently placed her on her feet but held her close. Easily two heads taller than her, the man looked down at his otherworld guest.

Pulling away slightly, young lady curtsied neatly and introduced, _"I am Princess Kaguya of Freid, daughter of Duke Kashim mar Freid and granddaughter of King Van Slanzar de Fanel and Queen Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel."_

_"My name is Tennou Amano."_ He cupped Kaguya's face and observed her features. _"You look a lot like Obaa-san's friend in her old photos."_

_"Hm?"_

_ "You resemble her—Hitomi Kanzaki."_ Miyuki could see the emotions in Tennou's mahogany eyes as he said the name, and she knew for sure that Kaguya could too. It was easy to see that this Tennou Amano was in love with Hitomi Kanzaki, even if he only knew her through photos and stories told by his grandmother. But young Kaguya seemed to take that information in stride.

_"You called out to me and saved me, Master Tennou Amano."_

A small smirk lit his handsome face as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Pulling the princess close, the Earthman murmured, _"No, you saved me."_

"Are you all right?" Kashim asked when he pulled away from Miyuki. For the last few minutes she had been silent and distant, worrying him. "Are you feeling faint again?"

"No. Only happy," Miyuki whispered as she kissed Kashim again.

They, like their future daughter, would end happily ever after.


End file.
